Falling Wishes: Book Three: U N I T E D
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: Finally after more than half a season Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw have returned to SkyClan with Lightningpaw. The battle is rising fast and the apprentices are desperate to prepare their Clan. Acaciapaw mourns over her loss of Darkpaw. Emberpaw struggles to remember who her friends are. Violetpetal is surrounded by her threats and lies. Let's just face the truth: "Lies save your life."
1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Skip to the bottom if you don't want to read the Allegiances, though it wouldn't hurt if you did :P**

**Allegiances**

**SkyClan**

_Leader:_** Falconstar – **big brown tom with white stripes and amber eyes

_Deputy:_** Fuzzyfur – **pure white tom with green eyes

_Medicine cat:_** Sorrelfeather –** jet black she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Violetpetal**

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Duskcloud – **gray she-cat with white flecks on muzzle from age and amber eyes

**Riverstorm – **small wiry brown tom with faded yellow eyes.** Apprentice: Lunarpaw**

**Petalrain – **beautiful calico she-cat with white rain-drop-like spots and blue eyes

**Brokentooth – **gray tom with yellow eyes and battle scarred ears and face

**Brightmask – **ginger she-cat with white rings on tail and white paws and amber eyes**. Apprentice: Acaciapaw**

**Lightshine – **gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Thornwhisker – **brown tom with green eyes

**Suncloud – **golden tom with green eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Acaciapaw – **white she-cat with one black paw and humble blue eyes

**Lunarpaw – **black she-cat with one white paw and crystal blue eyes

**Violetpetal – **small gray she-cat with green eyes (Born mute)

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Bluepelt – **gray-blue she-cat with green eyes; nursing Falconstar's kit (Kit: **Wingkit – **brown and white tom with amber eyes**.**)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Mintleaf – **gray she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

_Leader:_** Sandstar – **ginger she-cat with blue eyes and battle scarred muzzle

_Deputy:_** Swanwing – **white she-cat with dark amber eyes

_Medicine cat:_** Blackears – **black tom with golden eyes

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Cloudfur – **pure white tom with cloudy blue, almost gray eyes. **Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Brackenpelt – **sandy colored tom with amber eyes

**Shinefeather – **gorgeous silver she-cat with blue eyes.** Apprentice: Lightningpaw**

**Lionclaw – **golden tom with yellow eyes

**Fernleaf – **pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudshimmer – **dapple she-cat with white eyes

**Eaglewing – **brown tom with white paws and sharp amber eyes

**Sharpthorn – **dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Wolfheart – **dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Emberpaw – **red furred she-cat with soft amber eyes

**Lightningpaw – **black and white tom with amber eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Roseblossom – **ginger she-cat with pretty green eyes; expecting Sharpthorn's kits. (Nursing **Runningkit – **black to with two white slashes going over left eye forming an _X _over one of his green eyes.** Berrykit – **ginger tom with white flecks and blue eyes. Nursing Waterlily's kits since she was killed.)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Drizzletail – **ash gray tom with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

_Leader:_** Rainfall **– blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy:_** Iceclaw **– white to with faded blue eyes. **Apprentice: Breezepaw**

_Medicine cat:_** Featherwing – **gray and white she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice: Rosepaw**

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Tawnystripe – **calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Spottedpelt – **light brown she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Mosspaw**

**Roaringriver – **black tom with yellow eyes.

**Creamfur – **pale milky brown tom with amber eyes

**Bramblepelt **– brown tom with faded green eyes

**Amberheart – **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Blazestripe **– red tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Mosspaw – **calico she-cat with green eyes

**Breezepaw – **gray tom with green eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Currently there are no queens.**

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Rabbitleap – **white and gray tom with amber eyes

**Whiskerclaw – **gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_** Ivystar – **black she-cat with white patches and green eyes

_Deputy:_** Dustypelt – **brown and gray tom with amber eyes

_Medicine cat:_** Dawntail – **ginger she-cat with dark red tail and golden eyes

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Twistedbramble – **tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Frozenpetal – **silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Crowsong – **pure black tom with yellow eyes

**Birdwing – **brown and black tom with pale blue eyes

**Shimmersky – **a glossy silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Wavefeather – **black tom with green eyes

**Skypattern – **calico she-cat with clear amber eyes.** Apprentice: Snookpaw**

**Reedsplash – **brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Jaypaw – **calico she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Currently there are no queens.**

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

Fadedlightning – white tom with faded black stripes and yellow eyes

Sweetbreeze – ginger she-cat with clear dark blue-almost-violet eyes

**ShadowClan**

_Leader:_** Brushstar – **light brown tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_** Weedfur – **brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Medicine cat:_** Flamefur – **ginger tom with blue eyes.** Apprentice: Splashrain**

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Ebonyfoot – **black and brown she-cat with green eyes

**Tinywhisker – **ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Rockfall – **brown tom with blue eyes

**Foxwhisker -** slender orange and white she-cat with green eyes

**Firetail – **ginger tom with red tail-tip and blue eyes

**Goldlight – **golden she-cat with white paws and tail-tip with green eyes

**Pinefang – **brown tom with amber eyes

**Meadowlark – **brown and white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Splashrain – **gray tom with green eyes

**Midnightpaw – **black and white she-cat with silver tail-tip and blue eyes

**Cloverpaw – **brown she-cat with green eyes

**Silverpaw –** silver tom with green eyes

**Scratchpaw **– black tom with amber eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Frostflower – **white and gray she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Pinefang's kits.

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Stonefoot – **gray tom with amber eyes

**Whiterose –** white she-cat with black tail-tip and amber eyes

**Spiderpelt **– black tom with blue eyes

**Prologue**

**Wingkit's POV**

Wingkit yawned tiredly and stared out the entrance of the nursery. "Mother, when will my older sisters, Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw come back? It's almost been a season . . ."

Bluepelt looked up sadly from her nest, "I don't know Wingkit. I don't know if they'll ever come home now."

Wingkit frowned, "Don't talk like that . . . Of course they will come back! They're related to Falconstar so I know that they will. Nothing could get in their way!" he meowed, his confidence fading.

Bluepelt sighed and turned around to face the other side of the den. Wingkit felt a tear slide down his face. _I will get to meet my sisters! I won't let them just be something to haunt me. I know they'll come back and they'll meet me and they'll like me! They just have to come back! _He thought desperately.

Wingkit quietly padded out of the nursery and stared up at the stars in the sky. A star streaked across the sky and disappeared.

Wingkit remembered the tales the elders would say: If you see a star shooting across the sky that means a StarClan warrior feels your sorrow and wishes to help.

_If I could have anything in this whole wide world; from the four Clans at the lake and back I would ask for my older sisters to come back. I want to meet them and be brave like them, _Wingkit thought.

Movement on the cliff top caught Wingkit's eye. Shushed whispers echoed down the cliff. "Hello?" he called.

A voice answered, "Hello, who are you? I'm Lunarpaw of SkyClan."

Wingkit let out a triumphant yowl, "You're back!"

Bluepelt dashed out of the nursery, "What's wrong?" she called up the cliff. Slowly the camp started to wake up; warriors appeared with ruffled pelts, Violetpetal and Sorrelfeather glanced out of the medicine den, Falconstar stood on the Rockpile squinting at the top of the cliff.

Bluepelt's scream echoed through camp, "Lunarpaw! You're home!" the excited mother raced up the cliffs as fast as her paws could carry her.

Wingkit felt excitement inside his chest and he started to scramble after his mother. Sadly only being two moons old made him slide down the stones.

"Where's Acaciapaw?" he heard Bluepelt ask a pure black she-cat with a single white paw.

Lunarpaw lowered her voice, "Mourning. We met a few friends along the way . . . it's a very long story. Anyways, she's very, very depressed. She really loved him."

Bluepelt's face softened and Falconstar appeared by her side, "The mission?" he whispered.

Lunarpaw raised her voice, "See for yourself."

Wingkit watched as a black and white tom came out of the bushes near the cliff. "I'm Lightningpaw of WindClan; they went me as a seal of promise."

Falconstar's face didn't reveal relief or happiness, it just showed sadness.

Lunarpaw laid a tail on her father's shoulder, "Who?" she whispered.

Falconstar stared at the ground, "Honeyleaf. Ravenpaw. My kit."

Lunarpaw stood several steps back until she was pelt-to-pelt with Lightningpaw. "Your kit? Bluepelt kitted? Were there any survivors?" she whispered.

Wingkit scrambled up to where they were, "I'm Wingkit!" he squeaked.

Lunarpaw bent down so she was face-to-face with Wingkit, "You're the survivor?" she whispered.

Wingkit stared at his paws, "I guess I am. I don't know. Violetpetal knows though! She's my best friend!"

The black she-cat smiled weakly then faced father and mother again. "Why Honeyleaf? She was so loyal and sweet! She wouldn't have harmed a mouse! And Ravenpaw? Acaciapaw will be purely devastated!" Lunarpaw wailed.

Falconstar shook his head sadly, "I am so sorry."

**Hoped you liked the Prologue! Chapter 1 hopefully will be up soon.**

**Also you may notice an elder (Leafbranch) or a warrior (Spiderpelt) in different ranks, that's because I either killed them or made them a warrior or made the retire to be an elder hahaha. **

**Sorry this took so long, I couldn't decide on a title so I had to consult six different people and finally decided. **

**Review? Please? It would make my day!**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	2. Breaking Point

**Thanks for all the reviews! This is Book ****Three**** of the Falling Wishes series. So if you haven't read Book One or Two please do before reading this.**

**I'm sorry for the slow update I've been sluggish when it came to writing haha! **

**Thank you everyone for your awesome and kind reviews!**

**Cinderstar377:**** Yep they are all safe and sound . . . well maybe not safe . . . probably not safe . . . you never know :P *tosses cookie***

**PhantomWynd: ****It's fine! I'm sorry I didn't wait I was just so excited to post the Prologue and I'm very very relieved that you would have agreed to this title too. Have a cookie *gives a cookie***

**Leopardheart99: ****Thank you, here's your update, I hope you like it. And I hope you didn't explode :P *throws a cookie* have one :D**

**Lunarpaw's POV**

Things went by in a rush after that.

The two worn out apprentices were immediately ushered into camp and were fed. Even though the prey tasted delicious Lunarpaw couldn't help but worry about Acaciapaw who was still up on the cliff.

Lunarpaw finished her meal and licked her jaws, "I'll be back soon," she muttered to Lightningpaw.

The apprentice dashed up the cliff, using the small trail in the side of the cliff.

Hastily Lunarpaw returned to the makeshift camp from the night before.

With a pang she remembered Darkpaw and Celandinepaw. The grass was still pushed down where they had been sleeping.

Lunarpaw tasted the air. Celandinepaw's scent was stale.

Lunarpaw padded over to where Darkpaw had disappeared from. She tasted the air.

His scent was stronger than Celandinepaw's but it was mingled with Acaciapaw's scent. _They aren't coming back, just face it. They'll never come back . . . _

"What are you doing here?" a sharp but song-like voice asked.

"Acaciapaw? I was wondering when you were going to come back to camp . . . everyone is happy to see us home safely and Bluepelt is still worried about you," Lunarpaw answered.

Acaciapaw padded over to where Darkpaw's nest had been and she curled up in it, wrapping his remaining scent around her. "I don't want to go back to SkyClan. Not when Darkpaw didn't."

Lunarpaw felt irritation in her voice, "Don't be ridiculous you're an apprentice! Just quit your pointless moping and get back to camp!"

Acaciapaw stared up at her sister with a hurt expression. "Leave me alone. I don't want to leave here," she whispered sadly and buried her nose into the nest.

Anger boiled through Lunarpaw. Lunarpaw who had always, _always _remained calm. Lunarpaw who never showed signs of impatience. Lunarpaw who had never hurt someone's feelings. But today something inside Lunarpaw just snapped. Maybe it was the journey? Maybe it had changed her? Lunarpaw didn't even know for sure.

"Don't you get it! Darkpaw isn't coming back! He is _never _coming back! For StarClan's sake Acaciapaw he was already dead!" Lunarpaw screamed.

Acaciapaw had tears streaming down her face, "Stop it! Leave me alone, I don't care if he was dead or as small as a mouse! I loved him and you will never know what I have been through Lunarpaw!" she shouted.

Horror filled Lunarpaw's gaze as she realized what she had done.

Acaciapaw took off into the forest. She was gone.

Lunarpaw felt dread dawn on her.

She knew that from that day forward there would always be a wedge between her and her sister. They would never be the same. They had changed, just like Darkpaw had said they would.

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail padded up the Moonpool clearing. She stopped at the top of the clearing in surprise. The other medicine cats stopped in their tracks as well and Rosepaw let out a nervous gasp.

Four starry cats stood at the edge of the Moonpool. They smiled at the medicine cats.

"Darkstar?" Featherwing gasped in surprise.

The old RiverClan she-cat smiled nervously. Even dead she had never gotten over her shyness.

"Waterlily!" Blackears exclaimed and rushed forward.

Flamefur and Splashrain rushed forward to greet their lost Clanmate, Quietbreeze.

Dawntail scanned the cats and saw Lilyblossom. She padded down the worn path, "Why have you come?" she asked wearily.

Lilyblossom nodded gravely, "You are correct, there is no time for formalities, not now there isn't. We have come with . . . sad news," she admitted.

Splashrain's eyes clouded over, "Bad news? As if we don't have enough of it," he muttered.

Darkstar glanced around all the medicine cats. "Bad news for one of you."

Featherwing narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Waterlily glanced at the RiverClan medicine cat, "One of you isn't going to be pleased with your dream tonight."

"You all will dream tonight. But I'm afraid to say you will not be allowed to share what you dream of with any other cat. No one," Quietbreeze said firmly.

Dawntail gulped.

Lilyblossom casually looked around, "Tonight we will speak to one of you and deliver some very sad news. Be brave my friends."

With that note the StarClan cats disappeared.

Dawntail gulped and narrowed her eyes. She glanced around at her friends' faces. Featherwing spoke carefully, "What am I like?" she whispered.

Blackears answered, "You're calm and self-assured."

Splashrain piped up, "Blackears is confident!"

Rosepaw giggled, "Splashrain is bravery and maybe humor on occasion!"

Flamefur spoke next, "And Rosepaw is selflessness," he meowed gently.

Dawntail finally mewed, "Flamefur is wisdom!"

Featherwing smiled, "Dawntail is compassion. It doesn't matter who they are Dawntail will always have mercy."

The medicine cats beamed at each other.

Dawntail smiled wistfully. Soon one of these cats would receive something that would make them depressed and soul-sick.

All the medicine cats grimaced at the same time. They were so close to losing their sanity and/or temper at all these strange and bizarre things.

**So who's POV for the next chapter? Dawntail's POV or Emberpaw's POV?**

**Review pleaseeeee?**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	3. Float

**Oh my StarClan so many reviews! Thank you to all my reviewers! You make my day with all your kind words!**

**Cinderstar377: ****Thanks! I'll do Dawntail's POV again in the next chapter. *tosses a cookie* **

**PhantomWynd: ****Thanks for the awesome cookie. I feel bad for Acaciapaw too D: but . . . it all will work out hehehe . . . here's Emberpaw's POV! *gives a cookie***

**Cocobean4ever:**** Thank you so much! I know poor Acaciapaw, and I won't do AcaciaXLightning which was my original plan (but I changed it to LunarXLightning) so no worries. Here's a cookie and Emberpaw's POV *throws a cookie***

**Gingersplash of ThunderClan:**** Thank you for all your kind words! Nope it's not over yet. This book might be longer than the second (hopefully) because there's going to be a huge battle. *gives a cookie***

**Leopardheart99: ****Here's your update :D It's in Emberpaw's POV too! *tosses a cookie* Thanks for not exploding :P**

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw's paws brushed against the floor of the tunnel. She carefully floated up above water and gulped in air.

Mosspaw paddled against the churning water quietly, "Can we touch the bottom?" she asked.

Emberpaw shook her head, "No. It's too deep. We'll have to float until the water drains out," she decided.

Brookpaw's head broke the surface. She had been underwater for half the day while searching for shallower areas in the tunnels. "I'm back."

"Why couldn't we have come too?" Mosspaw asked.

Brookpaw snorted, "I'm dead so I don't need to come up for air like you two do. If you had come you would have slowed me down. Besides, this is about the shallowest place for long ways."

_She was probably consulting her Dark Forest friends setting up an ambush. Don't go with her anywhere, _Snowflame instructed harshly.

Emberpaw would have shrunk down in her fur if she could, "I won't."

Mosspaw turned around, "Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Nothing," Emberpaw said quickly. Apparently a little too quickly. Brookpaw watched her suspiciously.

Mosspaw's head disappeared underwater and she let out a shriek. Emberpaw held her breath and stuck her face into the water and opened her eyes to see Mosspaw underwater with the water churning around her.

_Don't save her. Every cat knows RiverClan cat swim, _Snowflame growled mentally.

Emberpaw hesitated, _but didn't Mosspaw say there were such things as Dry-paws in RiverClan? And she was one of them?_

_That is the oldest lie in the book. RiverClan are just selfish liars, _Snowflame retorted sharply.

Brookpaw glanced at the water, "Should we help her? I mean she is _River_Clan."

Emberpaw opened her mouth to answer but Snowflame beat her to it, "No she'll be fine. I doubt she's in trouble. Probably faking just to show off her swimming skills."

Brookpaw looked shot her a disbelieving glance and dived under the water. She was gone for quite a while before she resurfaced with an unconscious Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw was drowning," Brookpaw hissed. "How could you not even think to help her?"

Snowflame answered in Emberpaw's sharp voice, "You're the dead genius don't go shooting your mouth off at me!"

Brookpaw narrowed her eyes and started to paddle down the tunnel. "What color eyes were you born with?" she asked.

Emberpaw didn't hesitate, "My mother always said they were soft amber."

Brookpaw smiled to herself, "Really, because right now they're _golden_."

Emberpaw grimaced as she remembered Snowflame's eyes were golden so now she had golden eyes too. "Um, yeah, sometimes I forget. They always seem to change shades depending on the light."

Brookpaw shot her a doubtful glanced and dragged Mosspaw through the water. "Was Mosspaw breathing when she came out of the water?" Emberpaw asked suddenly.

Brookpaw narrowed her eyes; "Of cour–" she paused. Both she-cats stopped paddling and floated in silence.

Nothing.

"I don't hear her breathing!" Emberpaw growled with panic in her voice.

Brookpaw pricked her ears and suddenly Mosspaw flew awake splashing nonstop against the water. "Ahhh!" she shouted.

Emberpaw swam towards her friend and grabbed her by the scruff, "Calm down and just float! It's easier than trying to swim in this water!"

Mosspaw did as she was told and calmed down. Carefully Emberpaw let go of Mosspaw's scruff and the calico she-cat floated gently on the tiny lapping waves.

"Which way O Great Tunnel Crawler?" Emberpaw asked Brookpaw sarcastically.

The Dark Forest she-cat let out a hiss and Emberpaw knew she was in trouble. Brookpaw started to kick with her paws, "This way."

Mosspaw glanced around the tunnels and shivered. "I drowned down there. I died but . . . StarClan has been merciful," she whispered.

_Don't listen to that RiverClan she-cat. StarClan has never been merciful and never will be. Just go with Brookpaw and Mosspaw for now and play along, _Snowflame instructed.

Emberpaw nodded slowly and paddled along after Mosspaw and Brookpaw.

**That's all for this chappie! :D Next will probably be Violetpetal's POV and someone else's. **

**Who's POV next chappie? Acaciapaw's or Lunarpaw's? :P**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	4. The Selfish and the Selfless

**Thank you for all the reviews! I was in a huge rush to post this chapter so I cannot reply directly to your reviews, sorry. This chapter is Acaciapaw's POV and Violetpetal's POV. **

**Here's a nice long chapter for ya guys!**

***Throws cookies to all my reviewers***

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw sat in the empty apprentices' den in camp. She stared blankly at the wall with a sightless blue gaze.

"Why don't you eat something?" Falconstar padded in and asked. He dropped a thrush at her paws and nosed it towards his daughter.

Acaciapaw stared at the freshkill in horror. Thrush was the last meal she had eaten with Darkpaw just before he had disappeared.

Acaciapaw shook her head sharply and closed her eyes. The smell of the thrush reminded her of Darkpaw's scent; windblown with a hint of mint.

Her insides turned raw.

_It's okay little one. You can go on, don't dwell on the past, _Hollyleaf murmured kindly.

Acaciapaw's eyes snapped open fueled with anger and instant hatred at the thought of letting Darkpaw's memory go. "Never!" she shouted aloud. "I won't ever forget him! How could you even suggest something like that!" she roared in anger.

Something inside of her seemed to cringe at the sound of her sharp tone. _This isn't like me, _something inside her thought.

Acaciapaw sunk her claws into the dirt. _But the past is the past. I'm not going to be the soft-heart kittypet who curls up in a den for the rest of her life crying. I will avenge him. I will, _she thought.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Falconstar's clear voice rang out.

Acaciapaw growled inwardly and bounded out of the den over to the Rockpile. Lightningpaw and Lunarpaw sat close to each other smiling widely up at Falconstar. _What's going on? Do they know?_

Once the rest of the SkyClan cats gathered Falconstar spoke again, "Lunarpaw, Lightningpaw, and Acaciapaw please step forward."

None of the Clan seemed shocked or surprised at these words. Most had probably agreed that the apprentices had deserved it after all they had been through. Lunarpaw and Lightningpaw had taken turns sharing the whole story with the Clan.

"I, Falconstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Falconstar's voice boomed around the clearing.

"Acaciapaw, Lightningpaw, Lunarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clans, even at the cost of your lives?" he asked.

Lunarpaw smiled and nodded, "I do."

"I do. I promise to be the best warrior for WindClan," Lightningpaw declared.

All the Clans' eyes shifted to Acaciapaw. "I do," the wiry white she-cat murmured.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Lunarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lunarwing. StarClan honors your loyalty and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Falconstar moved forward and rested his muzzle briefly on his daughter's bowed head. Lunarwing licked his shoulder in respect and padded over to sit by her former mentor, Riverstorm.

"Lightningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightningstreak. StarClan honors your patience and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan," Falconstar repeated and rested his muzzle on Lightningstreak's head. Lightningstreak licked his shoulder in respect and padded over to Lunarwing to sit next to her.

_Too bad WindClan isn't here. Poor Lightningstreak, he became a warrior with his brother or sister by his side, or his Clanmates to cheer him on, _Acaciapaw thought.

"Acaciapaw, from this moment you will be known as Acaciablossom. StarClan honors your bravery and selflessness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Acaciablossom's face showed shock. She stiffly licked Falconstar on the shoulder then wheeled around and padded over to the other warriors.

_I'm not selfless; _Acaciablossom thought miserably, _I'm just the opposite. I want Darkpaw back; he never got the chance to be a warrior._

"Soon it will be moonhigh," Falconstar meowed. "In tradition of our ancestors, Acaciablossom, Lunarwing, and Lightningstreak must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

The three new warriors nodded in understanding.

**After Nightfall . . . **

Acaciablossom narrowed her eyes against the darkness and glanced around camp.

Two lonely shadows moved at the edge of camp. Acaciablossom jumped and shivered. She hadn't detected any strange scents so she let it go.

_There is nowhere safe now is there? _Acaciablossom sighed and stared at her paws.

**Violetpetal's POV**

_Did she see us? _Violetpetal wondered.

She and Mintleaf padded silently over the cliff edge and into the woods towards the Twoleg Place.

After seeing the return of Acaciablossom and Lunarwing she had become firm on her decision to go to the Twoleg Place. Mintleaf had stubbornly come along claiming that Violetpetal would need someone to speak.

The two cats tore across the grass as they neared the fence.

Violetpetal looked questioningly at Mintleaf who huffed, "I can make it over."

Violetpetal sheepishly looked towards the fence and leaped up into the air, digging her claws in the wood she pulled herself over.

The medicine cat apprentice landed on the ground softly and turned to see Mintleaf descending a short ways behind her.

"Let go," the elder murmured.

Violetpetal followed her and cocked her head slightly. "I know a friend here. Maybe she could help us?" Mintleaf suggested and Violetpetal nodded in agreement.

"This way, my friend lives close by," Mintleaf mewed, flicking her tail.

Violetpetal followed her friend down the twisting, confusing alleys of the Twoleg Place.

"Up there," Mintleaf hissed in a low voice. "We have to be quiet, the Twolegs should be asleep and we don't want them to wake up."

Violetpetal nodded.

Mintleaf bunched her muscles and landed gracefully on the fence top. Violetpetal couldn't help but be impressed. Mintleaf had been an elder for as long as Violetpetal could remember.

Scrambling up onto the fence Violetpetal cast Mintleaf an unsure glance.

The elder didn't seem to notice she just stared down into the Twoleg yard. "There's a dog here now," she breathed.

Violetpetal glanced around confused. Mintleaf narrowed her eyes at the ground, "Mud prints. Too big for a cat."

"Nettle! It's me, Mintleaf!" Mintleaf called out in a loud whisper.

A spiky-furred ginger tom creeped into the moonlight from the shelter of the porch.

He hesitated then dashed out and leaped onto the fence next to Mintleaf. He looked spooked and nervous, "Mintleaf? It's been forever! I thought you forgot about me," he murmured.

Mintleaf touched noses with him, "I'm sorry. I know it's been long and it's short notice but I need some information. About rogues."

Nettle's eyes grew wide and he looked around fearfully at the mention of rogues. "Keep your voices down! There's a dog here now," he hissed then glanced around nervously. "What about the rogues?"

"A huge group of them moved to the bottom of the gorge where SkyClan lives. Do you recall anything about them?" Mintleaf inquired.

The spiky-furred tom looked around swiftly as if he was being watched. He spoke in a very low voice, "I can't exactly talk about those cats, but I can help you. Casually walk two Twoleg nests down and looked under the porch of the blue Twoleg nest. Look for a gray-and-white she-cat called Frost. She can help you."

With that Nettle scampered back to his nest.

Mintleaf casually glanced around and bite her lip. "Something's off. We better get to that cat, Frost, as fast as we can."

Violetpetal nodded in agreement and followed Mintleaf down towards the blue Twoleg nest.

Mintleaf jumped down into the yard softly and pricked her ears. "All quiet," she murmured and Violetpetal joined her a second later at the bottom.

Violetpetal led the way to the porch and scrambled under it. "Hello?" Mintleaf whispered.

"Who are you?" a gentle but firm voice called back.

Mintleaf's green eyes flashed, "I'm Mintleaf and this is my Clanmate, Violetpetal. My friend told me to ask you for help. We want to know about the rogues that moved to SkyClan's gorge."

A pair of sharp blue eyes glowed in the darkness. "Those rogues are cats of destruction. They don't take no for an answer."

**I'm going to church camp for a week guys! I'm sorry but I don't be able to update, no electronics. D: sorry everybody!**

**I need help on names; pick two favorites for each list . . . **

**Toms Names**

**Creek **

**Red **

**Spice **

**Finch **

**Hail**

**She-cat Names**

**Angel**

**Dew**

**Fawn**

**Holly**

**Shimmer**

**Thank you! I'll update as soon as I get back! Also I'm going to try and publish my new-leaf one-shot **_**Blood Prints **_**today! And hopefully I'll get a chance to update **_**The Last Apprentice **_**as well!**

**Review please?**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	5. Tempers

**DracoBlitzen:**** Thank you so much! *gives a cookie***

**PhantomWynd:**** Did you like their warrior names? I had a hard time choosing Lightningstreak's and Lunarwing's. *gives a cookie***

**Gingersplash of ThunderClan:**** Thanks for helping me decide. I saw your warrior names from you review in Book One and I decided to add them to this chapter, I felt bad leaving them out. *tosses a cookie***

**Brookpaw's POV**

Brookpaw splashed through the water, sending shimmering droplets up into the air.

The water level had lowered so it was just lapping at their belly fur. Mosspaw seemed to have recovered a little and was now able to walk with Brookpaw and Emberpaw supporting her.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice called out.

"It's Brookpaw. For the Dark Forest's safe keep your fur on Dewfall!" Brookpaw exclaimed rudely.

"Where have you been? Sparrowfeather's really angry that you haven't reported in such a long time," a different voice asked, heavy with suspicion.

Brookpaw waved her tail to Emberpaw and Mosspaw, signaling them to be quiet.

Making as much noise as she could Brookpaw splashed towards the two voices, "It none of your business Pebblefur," she snapped.

A silver tom with black stripes and a golden she-cat came into view. Brookpaw crouched down in a pouncing position, keeping a fox-length away from her rivals.

Dewfall narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "We'll tell Sparrowfeather we found you. She'll be very interested in what you have to say," she meowed with a smirk.

"What was making so much noise back there? It sounded like there were more cats than just you," Pebblefur asked.

Brookpaw bite her tongue and let out a hiss, "I said it's none of your business."

Pebblefur's blue eyes gleamed, "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

_StarClan!_ Brookpaw thought, _he never misses a chance to fight no matter how small the opportunity._

Dewfall pulled her lips back to reveal her sharp, jagged teeth, "I think it is, Pebblefur."

Brookpaw's eyes widened and she bowled into Pebblefur and scratched his muzzle with her claws, "Shut _up_!" she growled.

Dewfall leaped in to help her friend but Brookpaw slammed into her as well. The two she-cats were a flash of teeth and claws and finally Brookpaw managed to hook her paw up and trip Dewfall, giving her the chance to pin her.

"Brookpaw . . .?" a familiar voice called out.

Brookpaw lowered her head and looked behind her at the shocked faces of Emberpaw and Mosspaw. "Brookpaw stop, they know they have been defeated," Emberpaw murmured.

Taking a deep breath Brookpaw backed off of the two cats. "Now you're not going to tell any cat about this _alright_?" Emberpaw snarled, stalking forward.

Pebblefur and Dewfall both started to sneer but when they glanced a second time at Emberpaw they backed off.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get out of here," Pebblefur muttered angrily.

The two cats ran and disappeared into the gloom of the tunnels, only to be identified by their loud splashes through the water.

"Who are they?" Mosspaw whispered nervously.

Brookpaw glared at the water, "We came from the same Clan, ThunderClan. I grew up with them when I was still alive. They disgusted me, I was so thankful when they finally moved out of the apprentices' den. They were so arrogant it made me want to claw their eyes out."

Mosspaw and Emberpaw exchanged glances until Mosspaw finally spoke, "I know they must have been really mean to you, but you should keep your temper. You're scary when you lose it. You could have killed them you know."

Brookpaw shook her fur frustrated and narrowed her eyes forward, "Come on. Those two flea-brains won't keep their mouths shut forever."

Emberpaw's eyes widened a little, "What have they done to you to make you so bitter towards them?"

Brookpaw whipped around and let out a ferocious snarl, "They passed their test to enter the Dark Forest. That's why I hate them."

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw watched Brookpaw a little fearfully. The she-cat was usually calm and collected but after seeing her old Clanmates she looked haunted and wild.

"Calm down Brookpaw," Mosspaw ordered roughly.

"Why is it so bad that they passed their test into the Dark Forest?" Emberpaw asked, puzzled.

Brookpaw leaped at her and held her down, pinned with no way to escape. Emberpaw struggled against Brookpaw's grip but the dead she-cat wouldn't budge. Emberpaw vowed to herself never to underestimate Brookpaw again.

Under her small frame Brookpaw carried hard muscle.

"Their test was to kill my sister!" Brookpaw hissed. "My sister was small built and fragile but even then Pebblefur and Dewfall were cowards! They ambushed her when she was hunting!"

Mosspaw's eyes softened and she bowed her head in respect. Brookpaw let out a shaky sigh and stepped away.

"Let's just keep going. We need to move faster," Brookpaw murmured.

Emberpaw stood up and shook the water from her pelt. _Brookpaw is lying. Her sister was a traitor and was out to kill the leader of ThunderClan at that time. Pebblefur and Dewfall were protecting their leader, _Snowflame argued.

Emberpaw shook her head ever so slightly and followed Mosspaw and Brookpaw down the tunnel.

**Dawntail's POV**

"Dawntail, awake please," a calm voice murmured.

Dawntail opened her eyes tiredly and blinked in surprise at her former mentor, Dewwhisker.

"Oh no, it's me isn't it, Dewwhisker? I'm the one who will receive tragic news," the ThunderClan medicine at whimpered.

Dewwhisker could only smile grimly. "Dawntail you are strong, that is why I know you are ready to receive what I am about to tell you."

Dawntail waited patiently.

"You will die, StarClan is powerless to help you, but we will be here for you. You are not alone, Dawntail," Dewwhisker whispered sadly.

"I'm . . . I'm going to . . . to die!" Dawntail exclaimed.

Dewwhisker nodded sadly and touched his noise gently to his apprentice's head. "It's going to be alright. StarClan has faith in you, you will help guide the Clans to SkyClan. No cat will forget you," Dewwhisker meowed.

Dawntail gazed at the meadow and watched as kits jumped around, chasing a butterfly while they ran.

Those kits didn't get to live as long of a life as Dawntail had; they had died being murdered, or stolen by hawks, or were born as a stillborn.

Those kits weren't complaining now, so Dawntail wouldn't either.

"I . . . I understand," Dawntail choked out.

Dewwhisker touched his nose to her ear gently. "It's time to awaken. The others will still be asleep so you must hurry back to your Clan. If you mourn just remember StarClan mourns with you."

The dream started to fade and Dawntail stared at the meadow one last time and watched as mothers shooed their kits back to the dens.

"I'll be in that meadow soon," Dawntail whispered aloud before closing her eyes and letting the murky blackness surround her.

Dawntail's eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings swiftly. She was still at the Moonpool; the other medicine cats–as Dewwhisker had promised–were still asleep.

Padding solemnly down the path, Dawntail made her way back to her Clan.

**I'm baaack! That's for sending all your choices for the names on the lists I gave you. If you wandering it's because I needed names for Frost's kits and that's the lists I thought of and I wanted you guys to help!**

**Also I still need a few names for Dark Forest cats that are in the Labyrinth. **

**Results for the Tom and She-cat names I asked you to choose from will be in the next chapter. Whichever four got the most I decided to put as Frost's kits, also I will have some help from friends outside of FanFiction to vote as well so hopefully the results will be in fast!**

**Here's a little question: Can anyone tell me who really was the selfless cat and who was the selfish cat? **

**~Stormyyy**


	6. Silver Savoir

**Violetpetal's POV**

"What do you know about them?" Mintleaf asked.

An elegant gray and white she-cat appeared in the faint glow of the moonlight. _Frost, _Violetpetal thought. "I know enough about them," Frost answered.

Mintleaf and Violetpetal both shot her pleading gazes. "Please, we need to know every bit of information you have; those rogues are trying to invade our home," Mintleaf begged.

Frost studied both cats briefly before flicking her tail, beckoning them to follow her.

Confused, the two SkyClan cats followed her farther under the porch. Once they reached the back Frost disappeared in a small gap where the wall met the porch top.

Only hesitating for a second, Violetpetal followed the stranger into the darkness.

"This way, we're very close," Frost ordered.

Obediently Violetpetal followed Frost through the darkness until she felt the smooth surface of wood. Light gleamed at the end of the shaft of narrow wood that Mintleaf, Violetpetal, and Frost all balanced on.

Darting up Frost disappeared into the light. Violetpetal narrowed her eyes and leaped onto the firm ground of the Twoleg nest.

"A Twoleg nest?" Mintleaf repeated the same thing Violetpetal was thinking.

Frost purred in amusement, "The Twolegs that live here are often away. It's quite warm in here and my kits would freeze in the cold if I didn't bring them here."

Violetpetal blinked in distrust at Frost but Mintleaf seemed to be open the idea.

"You have kits?" Mintleaf asked gently.

Frost nodded, "That's how I got away from Adder and his cursed followers. It was pretty obvious that I was going to have kits and I spread the word loudly that I was going to get a drink from the river. That's how I got away."

With a hint of worry in her step Frost bounded across the nest towards a large basket with a fluffy pillow in it.

Hesitantly Violetpetal padded forward and stared down into the basket. Four little kits mewed loudly up at their mother, Frost.

Mintleaf joined the two she-cats and gazed down lovingly at kits. "They're beautiful," Mintleaf meowed sincerely, "I always wanted kits but . . . I just wasn't wanted," Mintleaf murmured sadly.

Frost licked Mintleaf on the ear comfortingly, "Don't be ridiculous."

Violetpetal blinked in surprise at the kind gesture from Frost. "What are your names? I'm Frost."

Mintleaf smiled weakly, "I'm Mintleaf, elder of SkyClan. And this is my good friend, Violetpetal, medicine cat apprentice of SkyClan. Violetpetal's mute however, but she is quite the friend I can tell you! Dragging my old body all the way out here in the middle of the night!" Mintleaf exclaimed humorously.

Frost touched her tail to one of her kits, a dark gray-blue tom with clear river blue eyes, "This is Creek."

Moving her tail, Frost touched the head of a glossy black she-cat with gleaming dark amber eyes, "This is Shimmer."

Quickly Frost rested her tail on the third kit, a gray and white tom with amber eyes to match his sister, "This is Hail; I guess he took after me if you look at him."

Frost flashed a brief smile before continuing.

Finally she touched her nose to a light, honey –brown she-cat with white speckles on her back. "And this is little Fawn."

"They beautiful kits," Mintleaf murmured, her voice raw with kindness and a hint of jealousy.

Frost smiled painfully and forcefully, "I escaped with my mate and my best friend. I was the only one that made it away from Adder's fury. Luckily I found this nest and took shelter in it so my kits are safe. I'm telling you the truth, if Adder told you something; never trust him. You should always be prepared ahead of time."

Mintleaf hesitated, "Does Adder have weaknesses?"

Frost looked thoughtful, "He hates to talk about his past. I don't know what happened, no one does really except those who were in it."

Violetpetal blinked weakly and backed away towards the entrance. Mintleaf seemed to notice her discomfort and thanked Frost kindly, "Thank you for your help, Frost. You have saved many lives today. I promise we will not tell where you are hiding."

Frost purred and blinked gratefully.

Violetpetal and Mintleaf quickly retreated through the Twoleg Place, trying to reach the gorge before dawn.

Nearing the fence Violetpetal bunched her muscles, ready to leap.

Mintleaf jumped before her and landed on the ground gracefully on the other side. Violetpetal heard the thrumming of paws as Mintleaf kept running, knowing that Violetpetal would easily catch up to her.

Almost happily Violetpetal leaped onto the fence, _finally SkyClan will be safe! _She thought.

In the moonlight Violetpetal stood on the fence top; proud and confidence for the first real time in her life. Her silky silver fur glimmered in the faint light, making her look like a cat from StarClan itself.

That's when the claws ripped her flesh.

A heavy blow knocked her back onto the ground.

"You should have never betrayed us!" a harsh but hauntingly familiar voice hissed into her ear.

**I'm so sorry this is so late and there is absolutely no excuse! I was rushing to publish this so it's probably crappy and I didn't even answer your reviews. **

**So a huge THANK YOU for submitting all those Dark Forest names! To all my reviewers, you guys are amazing for reviewing and sticking through this series. **

**Yes I counted the votes and the names, Hail, Creek, and Shimmer had the most votes. However, Angel and Fawn were tied at one vote so I randomly decided; though the name Angel will still be used very, very soon.**

**The next chappie I make will be a two-part chappie. It's called **_**Lullaby Pt.1 **_**and **_**Lullaby Pt.2!**_

**I would really appreciate it if you all could read my new leaf-fall one-shot, **_**Frightened!**_

**I'm going to try and update **_**The Last Apprentice **_**now probably. Sorry if you all hate me rambling but some of this is to your benefit.**

**Hopefully once done with this series I'm going to make a separate story, **_**What I've Done**_**, about Snowflame, so you know what corrupted our little friend so badly. **

**Also I might write a collection of one-shots for all my Falling Wishes charries. **_**Might.**_

***gives cookies to all my reviewers***

**R&R please please please please?**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	7. Lullaby Pt1

**Leopardheart of WindClan:**** It's fine! I started reading your story but I didn't get the chance to read very far, but from what I read I can tell your story is really, really good! *gives a cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** As do I. Her chapters are very challenging for me because she is so complex. *tosses a cookie***

**PhantomWynd:**** Thank you! I wonder if you guessed right on who the stranger was! *throws a cookie***

**Sorry this took so long. I had a writer's block on what to do for this chapter. Anyways here it is without further ado!**

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal woke up on unfamiliar ground. Slowly she rose to her paws and blinked to get her bearings.

Four cats sat around her, guarding her. Violetpetal tensed her muscles and rose to her paws cautiously. One of the cats guarding her shot her a warning glance.

"Ah little Violet so nice of you to join us," Shade growled, stalking into sight.

Dread filled Violetpetal has she stared at him. He looked so different now.

Shade's fur was groomed to perfection so it shined in the daylight. Scars lined his face, legs, ears, and eyes, making him look spookier than Violetpetal remembered. And his kind blue eyes were now hard and lifeless.

Shade's tail lashed through the air and he smiled, revealing rows of jagged teeth. "I wouldn't try to run if I were you," Shade purred in a silky voice.

Moving aside he parted the small branches of a bush. Violetpetal was forced to shut her eyes and look away from the sight.

Frost's body lay slaughtered, her white and gray pelt now stained with blood patches. Beside her Hail's gray and white speckled body was crushed. His throat smashed and belly fur ripped to shreds.

Shimmer and Creek were the most fortunate. For the most part they just had some cuts besides a nasty looking gash along Shimmer's flank. Fawn was writhing on the ground, squealing in pain. Both her eyes had deep cuts going across them, making it impossible for her to probably see ever again.

Pity and anger coursed through Violetpetal's veins at the same time.

"You're. A. Monster!" Creek spat. Shade flicked his tail and instantly one of the guards raked their claws down Creek's shoulder while another guard ripped his ear.

Violetpetal tackled on of the guards and ripped their flesh as fast as she could. Blood clouded her vision as she randomly bit and tore wherever she could.

Soon Violetpetal was tackled to the ground. Rage burned through her stomach as pain was inflicted multiply along her body.

Eventually whoever was fighting her left, leaving her to suffer alone.

A tiny whimper sounded nearby. Three cold bodies pressed against Violetpetal as she weakly opened her eyes. Creek was alert but looked like a bloody heap. Shimmer was panting hard from the cold and whimpering from fear and pain. And little Fawn was crying quietly as blood poured from her wounds.

Carefully Violetpetal climbed to her paws. Pain washed over her and shakily Violetpetal made her way over to her guards.

"I cannot permit you to pass, Violet," a guard snapped robotically.

"Ah let her pass, Trout. She is of no harm. Just a mute cat with her nose buried in leaves all day," Adder smirked, from across the clearing.

The guard Trout stiffly shuffled away to let Violetpetal pass.

Weakly Violetpetal half-walked half-dragged herself across the clearing all the way over to the heavily guarded rock pile. Only one cat would be guarded like that.

Pushing her way through Violetpetal climbed the rocks to a small cleft. She sat and waited outside the den.

"Violet? Is that you?" a weak voice called.

A gorgeous snow white she-cat pulled herself out of the den. Angel. _Angel. Angel!_ The word left bitter thoughts floating through Violetpetal's mind.

"Violet I know you probably don't trust me anymore but . . . I saw those kits and their mother get slaughtered. They don't deserve that, they're about a Clan's apprentice's age; they have no idea how to ever hunt! I want to help them Violet, I want to help _you_!" Angel pleaded.

Violetpetal stared at her mother, her_ mother._ Violetpetal hated her. With all of her heart she hated her. But Creek, Shimmer, and Fawn deserved to be free.

Reluctantly Violetpetal flicked both her ears to indicate she was listening. Even after seasons of not seeing her mother Angel knew what it meant.

"Here's the plan . . ." Angel whispered.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! So you meet Angel, Violetpetal's mother. Ignore that load of fudge I put in the first book about Violetpetal being "Clanborn" I wasn't sure where I was going to go with her charrie but now I do. **

**So what do you think Angel's personality should be? I really haven't gotten her figured out yet too well. Haha**

**R&R?**

**~Stormyyy**


	8. Lullaby Pt2

**Can you believe I forgot to put a disclaimer in my Falling Wishes series? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WARRIORS, Erin Hunter does. However, most characters belong to me. **

**ShadowClan7:**** Thanks! I've taken your idea for Angel's personality into the story and meshed it with a drama queen type cat! Haha *gives cookie***

**GinnyStar:**** Awww thank you! Your review cheered me up, I hope you like the rest of the story! *tosses a cookie***

**PhantomWynd:**** Surprised you by revealing it was Shade didn't I? By the way what do you think of Shade? His role is very vital to this book because of his ranking and personality. *throws a cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** I liked the idea for Angel's personality a lot! I'm using her personality as a caring mother who can be a little strict but who loves to stir up trouble at a moments notice. Her loyalty basically lies nowhere. Isn't she charming? :P *gives a cookie***

**Violetpetal's POV**

"Adder!" A loud, screeching voice yowled across the clearing.

Violetpetal picked up Fawn and Creek as gently as she could. Silently a shadow slithered over to her and picked up Shimmer, causing a low, vicious growl to erupt from Violetpetal's throat. "It's okay. Summermaple's the name. I've come to help you escape. And yes, I know, my name is sort of strange."

Confusion swept through Violetpetal but she didn't have time to be careful so instead she nodded to Summermaple.

Silently the two she-cats waited for the right time.

Angel stalked across the clearing, her bright golden eyes glittering with mystery and ferocity. She stopped in front of a surprised Adder and glared at him challengingly.

"I am _sick_ of your bloody treatment to me! You're nothing but a coward and a low-life piece of mouse-dung scum!" Angel snarled, using very advanced language despite her name.

Adder stood up in a flash and raked his claws down his mate's face. "Shut up! You will do what I tell you when I tell you. You stupid mouse-brain you are nothing compared to me, maybe you hate what I've done but that's too bad. So sit down before you become nothing but a rotten pile of fleas!"

Moving with lightning fast speed Angel dived under Adder's belly and kicked his legs out from under him and as if cued the clearing broke out into a chaos.

Violetpetal pounded away from the rogues, following the lithe form of Summermaple; the skinny ginger she-cat was far ahead, her legs a blur as she raced away from her torture chamber.

Fawn let out a painful whimper as she was tossed wildly around while Violetpetal ran.

Suddenly a heavy weight brought Violetpetal crashing down onto the cold stone trail. Creek shrieked as he was sent airborne and Fawn tumbled backwards into the river.

Violetpetal felt the air rushing out of her as she looked up into the cold eyes of Shade. Nausea swept through the SkyClan she-cat like a hurricane and she shot Shade a pleading glance.

Quietness filled the canyon with an eerie presence. Shade stared at her like a stranger, how you would regard an enemy. Cries filled the air as Fawn slowly drowned, her blindness leading her to fight the strong river current in complete darkness.

Closing her eyes, Violetpetal prepared for the worst. However, suddenly she was free. Shade was gone into the thin light of the fading sun.

Summermaple appeared to Violetpetal's far right as she picked up Creek into her jaws.

A loud splashed sounded and Violetpetal whipped around to see Shade swimming confidently to the thrashing form of Fawn.

Summermaple padded over to Violetpetal hastily, "SkyClan right? That's where we're going?" she asked.

Without hesitating or looking away from Shade and Fawn Violetpetal nodded.

Summermaple shifted her paws uncomfortably and turned around.

Shade grabbed Fawn in his mouth and swam back to the side of the river, setting the kit down gently. He shot Violetpetal a sharp glance, his blue eyes filled with lust, knowledge, and tints of sadness.

Summermaple screamed, "It's the rogues and Adder! They're coming this way!"

Violetpetal snatched up Fawn and took off down the path away, racing past the abandoned Twoleg nest where she used to meet Adder secretly for her missions.

Summermaple dashed forward and skidded to a halt, leaving Violetpetal no choice but to stop and double-back to her.

"We aren't both going to make it, get to your camp as fast as you can," Summermaple instructed. She passed Creek to Violetpetal and set Shimmer on her back.

"Run like the river, Violet. Don't turn back for me," Summermaple instructed with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Summermaple launched herself towards the large patrol of cats, swiftly gaining ground in seconds.

Dread filled Violetpetal as she drew closer to SkyClan camp. Quiet chatter of the evening filled the air when she tore over a large pile of branches and Creek let out a yowl of shock.

Falconstar looked up from his quiet meal with alarmed eyes.

Mintleaf whipped around and tasted the air; the aged she-cat still an excellent tracker from her younger moons. "Rogues!" she shouted.

Falconstar hissed and his hackles raised, "Fuzzyfur, take Brokentooth, Riverstorm, Duskcloud, and Lunarwing to the top of the cliff and come down behind the rogues to trap them. Everyone else guard the nursery! Go, now!"

Immediately SkyClan went into action and started to make a formation at the front of the nursery where Sorrelfeather and Wingkit were taking shelter.

Violetpetal stumbled over to the nursery and gently set down the kits next to Sorrelfeather and shot her mentor an exhausted look.

Wingkit ran over to Violetpetal and pressed his brown and white flank against hers.

Violetpetal looked outside the nursery, and that's when the fighting broke loose.

_Stones taught me to fly,_

_Love taught me to lie,_

_Life taught me to die,_

_So it's not hard to fall;_

_When you float like a cannonball._

__**Acaciablossom's POV**

Acaciablossom raced forward and tackle the head cat himself. Adder raked his claws down her face but she hissed and bit his paw in return.

Adder jumped over her before she got the chance to attack again.

Instead of wasting time chasing him, Acaciablossom charged a lean ginger she-cat and bowled her over. "You're going to regret working with Adder!" she snarled.

The ginger rogue flinched and looked away, "I'm not with Adder! I'm Summermaple, I helped Violet get here!" she wailed.

Acaciablossom hesitated and lowered her paw, "Violet?"

It was too late to discuss the matter more. Acaciablossom was tackled by a dark brown tom with furious amber eyes. The white she-cat cried out in pain as the rogue lashed his claws along her face and throat and screamed when long fangs buried themselves in her throat.

Suddenly the weight disappeared and Fuzzyfur viciously clawed his enemy's exposed belly.

Acaciablossom didn't have time to watch the rest; she raced forward and lunged at a stocky gray she-cat.

The she-cat hissed and without warning drew her claws down the gray she-cat's face.

White-hot adrenaline raced through Acaciablossom's veins as she dodged and bit at the rogue as fast as she could.

Finally help came to the she-cat's aid. Two large cats, a she-cat and a tom, charged Acaciablossom at the same time, leaving their fellow rogue to flee.

The SkyClan she-cat waited until the last second before she leaped over them and landed gracefully behind them, spinning around and leaping onto the tom's back.

Raking her long claws down the tom's flank she leaped off and barreled into the she-cat and scratched her claws down the she-cat's eyes.

Slowly Acaciablossom grew slower at her attacks, constantly having to pause for a brief second and suck in air before she could continue.

Snarling both rogues trapped Acaciablossom against the cliff wall, leaving no escape and no chance.

Acaciablossom closed her eyes and was surprised at the sense of security that wrapped around her in a comforting blanket.

Opening her eyes the SkyClan she-cat saw the familiar pelt of Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw!" she cried with love lacing into her voice.

The black tom sent the two rogues sprawling and turned to Acaciablossom. "It's Darkfeather now. Acaciablossom I've missed you so much!" he yowled in happiness.

Racing forward Acaciablossom rubbed her head against Darkfeather's as if reassuring herself that he was there. The black tom's throat rumbled as he let out a deep purr, "StarClan has accepted me, despite my past. I'll be watching you from above every moment of my life, I promise. Every breath you take I will take also, Acaciablossom I love you so much."

Tears spilled down Acaciablossom's face as she collapsed at Darkfeather's paws, "I love you too. So much, Darkfeather, you will never understand how much I love you," she choked out.

Darkfeather slide down so his face was inches to her. Gently he pushed his muzzle against Acaciablossom's and purred quietly. "I don't have much longer here amongst the living Acaciablossom, but I know I'm going to try and spend every second of it with you," Darkfeather promised.

Acaciablossom closed her eyes and cried. She cried with all her heart and right then and there no one could have loved any cat more than she loved Darkfeather.

The roars of battle were drowned out by this she-cat's sobs of joy, sorrow, and lust.

_Baby I will wait for you,_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true,_

_I really need you in my life,_

_No matter what I have to do,_

_I'll wait for you._

_Baby I will wait for you . . . _

_If it's the last thing I do._

**Wingkit's POV**

Wingkit squinted and peered towards the entrance of the nursery into the dark clearing. The rogues had attacked around sunset and now it was dark in the clearing but the clear sound of battle cries, hisses, snarls, growls, and threats filled the air.

Inside the nursery, Violetpetal, Wingkit, Creek, Fawn, and Shimmer hid in the very back, covered by some moss that had recently been laid down.

Anxiously Wingkit looked once more towards the entrance of the nursery, worrying for Bluepelt who had decided to go and serve her Clan by protecting the nursery. A loud scream echoed around the camp and Wingkit flinched as the scream was very similar to Sorrelfeather's who had rushed to join her Clan in their time of being needed.

Violetpetal whimpered when an unfamiliar dark shape entered the nursery. A scrawny tortoiseshell snarled at the cowering cats and unsheathed her long polished claws.

The tortoiseshell leaped for Wingkit but was knocked over by the comforting form of Sorrelfeather. Shoving the rogue outside the nursery Sorrelfeather bent down and touched her nose to Wingkit's head reassuringly.

On that note the medicine cat disappeared into the night once more to defend the Clan she loved so dearly.

"She's very brave," Shimmer whispered.

Wingkit stared at the older kit with respect in his gaze, "She is. Sorrelfeather may be a medicine at but she would do anything for her Clan. Anything," the little kit mewed confidently.

Wingkit turned and stared outside the nursery at the sky, which was now faintly glowing with the first streaks of dawn.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright;_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound._

**Sorry this took so extremely long and I'm very, very, very, very sorry. **

**Also you to guys who read my other story, **_**The Last Apprentice,**_** I want you to know that I'm putting it on hold while I finish this final book in the series. **

**There's a big surprise that awaits you in the next Acaciablossom/Lunarwing/Lightningstreak chapter, SO I HAVE A HAND FULL OF QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS REALLY QUICK.**

** you think Acaciablossom should mentor Shimmer, Creek, or Fawn?**

** you think Lunarwing should mentor Shimmer, Creek, or Fawn?**

**3.I put a poll on my profile about which story I should do next after this is finished, if you could vote it would really be appreciated! The descriptions for the stories are on my profile!**

** 's POV should I do next chapter?**

** 's your favorite character?**

** do you think of Summermaple?**

**~DONE WITH THE QUESTIONS SO PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER THEM IN REVIEWS OR PM ME PLEASE PLEASE~**

**This was not the last chapter I just added those songs because I really liked the lyrics and I thought they fit each cat's POV . . .**

**The small lyrics I put up belong to these songs:**

**Violetpetal's was: **_**Cannonball**_** by Little Mix**

**Acaciablossom's was: **_**Wait For You**_** by Elliott Yamin**

**Wingkit's was: **_**Safe and Sound**_** by Taylor Swift (I know it's been used a lot but it just fit okay?!)**

**Please review if you're still reading this story! **

**Don't forget to vote on my new poll pleaseeeee!?**

**R&R?**

**~Stormyyy**


	9. Brightsky, Darksky

**Fallingrose:**** Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank youuuuuu! Here's an update sorry it took so long, school's a killer I have at least three homework assignments a night plus I don't get home till its 6:00! Very very sorry! Ignore my rambling haha *gives a cookie***

**GinnyStar:**** Thanks! I'm going to make Summermaple join SkyClan, who should her friend be from the Allegiances? *tosses a cookie***

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** Hiiiiya! Here's Lightningstreak's, Mosspaw's, Emberpaw's, and Dawntail's POV's. Whew! I got a lot in this chappie didn't I? Sorry it's so late; anyways yes you answered everything correctly! Have you voted on my new poll? Also I decided to make a Fourth book of the Falling Wishes series about *secret don't wanna give spoilers* kits! *throws a cookie***

**Mosspaw's POV**

Mosspaw flew out of the tunnels in a rush of water. She screamed as she was slid down the steep slope and was sent flying through the air, crashing into Emberpaw.

Water crashed down onto the two apprentices in large waves, soaking their fur to the bone. Mosspaw purred at the refreshing chilly water that washed over her but Emberpaw just glared at the ground as if all of StarClan was against her.

"Where's Brookpaw?" Mosspaw stood up on the slippery grass and looked around.

Emberpaw shrugged and dug her claws into the ground, "I'm not sure," she said it in a confused tone but from what Mosspaw could hear she wasn't even worried about their dead friend.

Mosspaw scrambled messily up the tilted hill and stared around. "Does this look familiar to you?" Emberpaw murmured.

Mosspaw shrugged and nodded towards the east, "Let's head that way, towards the gorges, SkyClan has bound to live in one. Maybe we escaped the Labyrinth the same way Acaciapaw, Lunarpaw, and Lightningpaw escaped!"

And onward towards the skyline the two sopping wet frenemies trudged.

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail coughed and stumbled as she carried her bulky leaf-wrapped bundle filled with precious herbs that would be vital to the patrols leaving.

Ivystar watched from the thorn tunnel as her SkyClan assistance patrol bounded out of camp, springing with excitement at the new mysterious waiting to be unraveled.

Dustypelt, the deputy; a young warrior but full of wit was in the lead with Frozenpetal, Reedsplash, Crowsong, Twistedbramble, Shimmersky, Jaypaw, and Dawntail followed close behind.

Feeling like young cats again the warriors and the young apprentice Jaypaw raced for the border between WindClan and RiverClan where all the patrols agreed to meet.

Happiness coursed through the woods for the first time since Snookpaw and Lilyblossom's death. Dustypelt, being the leader of the mission yet one of the youngest on the patrol tore through the long grass of WindClan.

"Remember we are working as one with the other Clans. Avoid any trouble okay? SkyClan is counting on us," Dustypelt reminded.

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw chased after Mosspaw as the two ran towards the cliffs.

_You should go back. You have friends in the Labyrinth, _Snowflame cooed into Emberpaw's ears.

Emberpaw stared down at the ground and saw her golden claws glistening in the faint light. Anger, frustration, and sadness burned through Emberpaw's veins like red hot fire.

_No! I'm_ . . . _I'm not you, and I never will be! Leave me alone! Please just go away! _Emberpaw exclaimed.

Evil laughed filled Emberpaw's brain, _Fine, little one. But I will find you again, just wait for the kit born of golden eyes and golden claw, for they will be your curse and my blessing, _Snowflame chuckled darkly before silence filled the air and the bitter taste of freedom filled Emberpaw's mouth.

Now Emberpaw was one of those cats who always got the last word in a conversation and that's just what she intended to do, _don't you dare hurt a kit! Don't you dare ruin someone else's life!_

**Lightningstreak's POV**

Lightningstreak purred and brushed his pelt against Lunarwing's affectionately. The black she-cat smiled and sighed in contentment, "Let's get some fresh-kill to share?" she suggested pleasantly.

As Lunarwing padded over to the fresh-kill to pick something out while Lightningstreak searched for a spot to eat.

Glancing around the clearing Lightningstreak noted Petalrain and Thornwhisker sharing a meal with Brightmask, Brokentooth, and Duskcloud nearby talking in hushed tones, and sitting alone at the very tip of the clearing as if not even there Acaciablossom lingered.

Hatred filled Lightningstreak as he remembered how badly Darkpaw had broken his best friend. His brother broke everything he touched; it was one of his only talents.

Lunarwing padded up next to him and nodded to Acaciablossom. "Something's off about her, she's been too distant the past few days."

"She lost someone she loved, I'm surprised she's still sane," Lightningstreak answered simply.

The pair padded over to Acaciablossom and settled down across from her.

Acaciablossom continued eating as if ignoring they were there but her ears remained pricked as if waiting.

"Forgive me for being rude but are you waiting for us to say something?" Lunarwing asked.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Falconstar yowled.

"Another meeting so soon?" Lightningstreak mumbled.

Slowly SkyClan cats made their way to the Rockpile; even Bluepelt came with Fawn, Shimmer, Creek, and Wingkit tumbling around at her paws.

"As you all know in the battle of the rogues, we lost Fuzzyfur, a brave warrior and a worthy deputy. Now the time has come for me to name a new deputy. However, before that I believe there are three kits here who are due to their apprentice ceremonies," Falconstar announced.

A few outraged murmurs broke through the Clan as Shimmer and Creek wide-eyed made their way in front of the Rockpile while Fawn stumbled around on the rocks before Bluepelt guided her over to the right spot.

"They deserve this! They watched their mother _die_! I think they deserve it after all they have been through," Falconstar snapped.

Any other objections died right here as Falconstar descended the Rockpile, "I, Falconstar, leader of SkyClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats," Falconstar began. "They have the true desire to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as apprentices and their turn."

Falconstar padded over and rested his head on Creek's head, then Shimmer's, and then Fawn's, "Shimmer, Fawn, Creek do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?" he asked.

Bluepelt weaved her way passed the kits and whispered, "Say 'I do'."

"I do!" Shimmer squeaked with wide eyed that were reading to learn.

"I do," Creek murmured with as much serious as he could summon.

Finally a little "I do" filled the air as Fawn stared sightlessly past Falconstar at a cloud.

"Then from this moment forward until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Shimmerpaw, Fawnpaw, and Creekpaw," Falconstar declared.

"Fawnpaw! Creekpaw! Shimmerpaw! Fawnpaw! Creekpaw! Shimmerpaw!" the Clan cheered loudly.

"Lunarwing, you are more than ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Shimmerpaw," Falconstar nodded to the small black apprentice.

"Lunarwing, you have shown yourself to be a loyal and intelligent warrior and I trust you pass on your skills to Shimmerpaw," Falconstar meowed.

Lunarwing gulped and Lightningstreak gently nudged her forward.

Leaning down Lunarwing touched her nose against the glossy black apprentice's. Out of the corner of her eye Lunarwing saw Bluepelt lean to Shimmerpaw and whisper, "Now touch noses with her."

Obeying Shimmerpaw touched noses with her new mentor and padded after her as Lunarwing returned to her spot next to Lightningstreak.

"I, Falconstar, have decided that I will be mentoring Creekpaw. Creekpaw I have heard of your strength and endurance and I trust you to try your hardest to prove yourself to this Clan."

Creekpaw beamed and touched noses with his new mentor.

"And Fawnpaw . . ."

Silent filled the clearing and it seemed as if every cat gulped at the same time. Who would teach the blind kit to ignore her differences and blindless?

"You will be mentored by Acaciablossom," Falconstar finished.

Lightningstreak narrowed his eyes in surprise, Acaciablossom of all cats?

Lunarwing leaned over to Lightningstreak and murmured in a low voice, "Both of them have lost a lot, they can relate to each other."

The rest of the Clan seemed shocked by this news, not sure to support it or to shake their heads.

Falconstar began the ceremony, "Acaciablossom, you have lost a lot to your journey and I know you're ready to mentor Fawnpaw. Acaciablossom you are a determined and courageous warrior and I trust you to pass down these skills to Fawnpaw."

Acaciablossom padded hesitantly towards the front of the crowd.

Shooting her father an unsure glance Acaciablossom placed a tail on Fawnpaw's shoulder and touched noses with the brown apprentice.

When Acaciablossom padded back into the crowd, Fawnpaw used Acaciablossom's tail-which remained on Fawnpaw's shoulder-to guide her next to her mentor.

"And now the time has come to name the new deputy of SkyClan," Falconstar said in a grave voice.

Falconstar continued again in with a gaunt face, "I say these words before the body of Fuzzyfur, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Silence filled the clearing and the sound of claws scraping against the stone echoed around the quiet hills.

"Acaciablossom will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

**Lunarwing's POV**

Lunarwing narrowed her eyes; Acaciablossom was a good warrior but deputy? What was her father playing at? Had he only given her Fawnpaw so she could qualify for deputy?

All eyes turned to Acaciablossom as the new deputy bowed her head in acceptance without hesitating or saying a word.

"That is all for now, Acaciablossom remember you can always consult with the senior warriors if you need help," Falconstar meowed.

"Thank you, Falconstar, but I won't need any help," Acaciablossom answered confidently.

Surprise rippled through the Clan as it dispersed as Falconstar disappeared to his den.

"A bad choice," Lunarwing muttered under her breath as she padded over to Lightningstreak.

"Huh? Why? Acaciablossom will serve the Clan to the best of her abilities," Lightningstreak said, confused.

"I've been watching her since Darkpaw's death, she's gotten more closed . . . I think if she's deputy she's going to harden down on the warriors. Acaciablossom's gotten stronger but not with kindness," Lunarwing replied simply.

Lightningstreak put his ears behind his head, "I think we're in for a surprise."

**Sorry it's late, I have tomorrow off of school so I'll try and post another chappie, though it might be short, IDK!**

**I have gooooooood news! I decided that there will be a Fourth book in the Falling Wishes series! No time for spoilers but at the end of this book, I will put in an Epilogue/Prologue for book Four!**

**Please please please please remember to vote on my poll! Descriptions in my profile! Thank you everyone who has already voted on it already, I really appreciate it!**

**Goodbye fellow writers and readers! Until next time! **

**StarClan light your paths!**

**~Stormyyy**


	10. Ember's Flame

**Acaciablossom's POV**

Acaciablossom sat patiently at the foot of the Rockpile, waiting for the other warriors to wake up.

Brightmask emerged the warriors' den yawning widely and her paws shuffling against the ground that was littered with fresh snow from last night's snow.

Acaciablossom felt sorry for the aging warrior, she was missing her son-Ravenpaw-dearly.

"Brightmask!" Acaciablossom called from across the clearing.

The ginger she-cat looked up with tired eyes, "Yes, Acaciablossom?"

"Go wake three more warriors then meet me by the edge of camp, we're going on dawn patrol."

Brightmask nodded and bounded away towards the warriors den.

Hastily Acaciablossom raced to the fresh-kill pile and tore into a mouse and ate it swiftly before padding towards the edge of camp.

Brightmask joined her a few seconds later with Brokentooth, Riverstorm, and Suncloud.

Acaciablossom couldn't help but smile; Brightmask had chosen strong warriors, if they were ambushed by rogues there wasn't a way they could lose.

"Duskcloud's going to take out a hunting patrol in a little bit," Brightmask smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you," Acaciablossom murmured gratefully.

With that the powerful patrol scaled the gorge and prowled through the forest.

**Emberpaw's POV**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Emberpaw whined.

Mosspaw bounded ahead on her powerful RiverClan legs, "Well there's nowhere else SkyClan could live! Maybe we'll run into a patrol that will take us to the camp," she answered open-mindedly.

"Don't you feel guilty though? We didn't even help Brookpaw!" Emberpaw snapped miserably.

Mosspaw stopped and faced her friend with a sad look, "The currents were too strong for us. There was nothing we could have done," and with that Mosspaw turned around and started too raced ahead again into a patch of blackberry bushes.

"I'll go back one day, I'll change all the wrongs I did," Emberpaw vowed under her breath.

A loud shriek erupted from the bushes where Mosspaw had disappeared.

"Mosspaw!?" Emberpaw broke into a run and tore through the undergrowth.

A strong force barreling into her and snapping teeth flashed in her face. "Who are you!?" Emberpaw screeched.

Emberpaw raked her claws down the unidentified enemy and backed away snarling.

In front of her stood a small brown tom with blazing yellow eyes and long jagged claws. _An apprentice no doubt, _Emberpaw thought. _I can take him easily._

Emberpaw charged her opponent with a loud battle cry.

The tom surprised her and moved fast as lightning, diving on his belly at the last second and sliding under Emberpaw as she flew over him.

"Hey! How did you do that?" she asked, confused.

The tom flashed her a smile before leaping at her and bowling her over, holding her down with his claws on the back of her neck, "Maybe I'll show you sometime."

"Riverstorm! What happened? We heard that Suncloud caught a rogue, Acaciablossom and Brokentooth are on their way," a ginger and white she-cat emerged from the bushes.

Emberpaw's ears twitched, "Acaciapaw of SkyClan? I know her! Please, I'm her friend!" she wailed.

"What do you think Brightmask?" asked the cat who must have been Riverstorm.

Brightmask shrugged and angled her ears, "I'm not sure, we'll find out soon though."

Emberpaw looked up shocked, "Riverstorm? You're a _warrior_? But you're so small . . ."

The brown tom stared at her crossly, "I don't have to be big; I'm stronger than any cat in my Clan. I can beat every cat in battle training, even big muscular Brokentooth. Watch who you're talking to rogue."

"I'm not a rogue! I'm Emberpaw of WindClan!" Emberpaw snarled.

Riverstorm narrowed his eyes, "Shut up rogue! We know you have been spying for Adder!"

Brightmask growled quietly and unsheathed her claws, "A word of advice; leave SkyClan alone," she spat.

"Riverstorm! Brightmask! Let her up, she helped Lunarwing and I through the Labyrinth!" Acaciablossom soprano bell-like voice filled the air.

Emberpaw watched in amazement as the seasoned warriors shuffled aside to let Acaciablossom through.

Acaciablossom stood before her looking completely different then when Emberpaw had last seen her. Acaciablossom's pelt was ragged and unkept, her voice was a little rusty sounding, and her flanks were thin and you could easily see her ribs and muscles through her pelt.

Authority filled Acaciablossom's voice, "Bring her back to camp, Suncloud's already on his way back with the other cat."

"Don't you think one of us should go in case the rogue jumps Suncloud?" Brokentooth asked.

"Suncloud can take care of himself!" Acaciablossom snapped and stalked away.

Emberpaw bounded after her friend, "Why are you bossing them around? Isn't Brokentooth or Brightmask or Riverstorm in charge of this patrol?"

Acaciablossom rounded on her, "I'm leading this patrol. I'm in charge."

Emberpaw narrowed her eyes, "But the other warriors are old!" she argued.

"I'm the deputy," Acaciablossom retorted with an annoyed flick of her ears.

Emberpaw pricked her ears in interest but didn't continue to argue.

**What do you think of the new Acaciablossom? I guess I shouldn't really expect her to be all happy and flower throwing you know? I mean seriously she lost Darkfeather and won't ever get to see him again unless she dies . . .**

**Poor Acaciablossom . . . **

**Anywaysss I know some of you would have liked to see someone else as the deputy but there's a special purpose for Acaciablossom to be deputy. **

**So who do you want to hear from next? Maybe even a new POV? Got any suggestions? Maybe even a StarClan POV? I dunno . . . what do you guys think?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Remember to vote on my poll~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Descriptions in my profile**

**Ow I think I just burned my finger! Ow sorry I gotta go it really burns**

**StarClan light your paths!**

**Goodbye fellow warriors**

**~Stormyyy**


	11. Troubles and Traitors

**Yay lots of reviews! You guys have made me sooo happy! Thank you! Sorry it had taken so long to update, I'm working out a schedule so I can fit FanFic into school:)**

**Fallingrose:**** Yep Acaciablossom is the deputy. I know there was Lunarwing and others but Acaciablossom HAS to be the deputy for the big ending I've planned! I thought a Falconstar POV was brilliant! (And my finger is much better thank you!) *gives a cookie***

**Gingersplash:**** Yeah, Lunarwing kinda deserved it more than Acaciablossom I suppose . . . but . . . well . . . IT ALL MAKES SENSE IN THE END ^_^ :D And thank ya for your reviews! *gives a cookie***

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** How did you guess? Yepperz in this chappie there's Darkfeather and Falconstar's POV! I'm relieved you're okay with Acaciablossom's new rank! *tosses a cookie***

**Darkfeather's POV**

Darkfeather stared into the Pool of Stars and watched as Acaciablossom lead Emberpaw towards SkyClan's camp.

"Stop Darkfeather, there's nothing that can bring you two back together until she dies. You need to focus," Celandinepaw said, padding over to her friend and staring down into the Pool of Stars.

Darkfeather whirled around and stalked away from the pool snarling, "Shut up Celandinepaw!"

Celandinepaw walked after her friend, her voice laced with wisdom, "You need to remember the barrier that separates you two. I can't give you a chance like last time; you have to wait like everyone else. I know it hurts that you can't protect her but Darkfeather you both have different roles in this life! The paths you two walk are twisted and shady."

"Be quiet Celandinepaw! I don't need your advice and I don't need you!" Darkfeather growled.

Celandinepaw's eyes widened and she took a few wounded steps backwards.

"No I didn't mean it like that . . ." Darkfeather trailed off and stared at his paws.

Celandinepaw shook her head and turned away.

Darkfeather let out a frustrated snarl and raked the grass with his long sharp claws. "Darkfeather you're such an idiot!" Darkfeather shouted.

"There's nothing you can do to change her fate, Darkfeather I understand the pain but please you have cats relying on you here," Hollyleaf's voice echoed around the quiet clearing.

"Come on, young one," the cranky voice of Yellowfang filled Darkfeather's ears.

Darkfeather stared sadly into the Pool of Stars one last time before turning and following Hollyleaf and Yellowfang.

Right then the perfect weather in StarClan stopped; and it rained.

**Falconstar's POV**

Falconstar stared sadly at the wall in his den, pondering over how he would save his Clan. He refused to let SkyClan be destroyed again; he _would_ fight and protect his Clan to his last life . . . but what if it wasn't good enough?

Staring out into the gloom of the day he watched his Clan slowly wake.

Falconstar had made the right choice making Acaciablossom deputy, he felt it in his bones that he did. Despite this Falconstar wasn't sure if Acaciablossom would be able to control her temper enough to make the decisions that leaders would need to make.

Falconstar had learned all about Darkpaw when Lunarwing had told him and that is why he had been watching Acaciablossom. The white she-cat's temper had shrunk to almost nothing, she fought about the silliest things, the amount of prey caught, how fast the patrols got back from the forest, and how many guards were on post at night.

Falconstar stared at the wall in his cave and sighed sadly. "StarClan have mercy on us. Haven't I been merciful enough to every cat that I cross paths with? I spared the loner's kits, my enemy's lives, Honeyleaf's betrayal, and Violetpetal's murder . . ." Falconstar trailed off.

"Father?"

"Acaciablossom!" Falconstar jumped to his paws and whipped around.

"What do you mean 'Honeyleaf's betrayal' and 'Violetpetal's murder'?" Acaciablossom padded into the cave with quietness in her pawsteps.

Falconstar stared at his daughter with sad amber eyes, "It happened while you were away Acaciablossom, you know that Honeyleaf died, only it wasn't an accident."

Hurt swelled in Acaciablossom's eyes and Falconstar remembered how much his daughter had looked up to the fierce golden she-cat.

"I had suspected Honeyleaf after her strange absences from camp, I even questioned her about it and she said she was taking extra time battle training somewhere close by in the woods. But Acaciablossom, I know you looked up to Honeyleaf but. . . Honeyleaf was a traitor," Falconstar lowered his head and glanced over to see his daughter's reaction.

Acaciablossom flattened her ears against her head, "W-what? Is this whole Clan filled with liars and traitors!? What's happening to us, father? SkyClan is crumbling all because of that mouse-dung rogue!" she shouted.

Falconstar rested his tail on Acaciablossom's shoulder sympathetically, "I followed Honeyleaf one day and found her meeting with Adder, discussing battle plans! Acaciablossom, Honeyleaf was betraying us the whole time! She grew up with SkyClan! She played with the kits in the nursery! She _lied_ to her own family!"

"Honeyleaf wouldn't do that! She was a loyal warrior!"

Falconstar shook his head, "I followed her when she was returning to camp with two squirrels, (I suppose she was going to use the squirrels as an excuse for her absence) and watched from the bushes as Violetpetal appeared."

"Violetpetal?"

"Just wait before you ask any more questions," Falconstar cut her off.

"Then Violetpetal sudden lashed out at Honeyleaf and pushed her off the cliff. I have no idea why, maybe Violetpetal knew that Honeyleaf was a spy? I'm still not sure, but Acaciablossom just remember things are not what they seem here. Be very, very careful," Falconstar instructed his deputy and daughter.

Acaciablossom closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them again and looking her father straight in the eye, "While on dawn patrol Riverstorm and Suncloud found Emberpaw and Mosspaw. I brought them to camp and they're being guarded at the foot of the Rockpile, I already fed them and assigned guards but they still await your presence."

Falconstar stared at Acaciablossom for a second before returning to stare at the wall of his cave, studying the claw marks and slashes that were scarred into the stone.

The claw marks of SkyClan's past leaders. Falconstar flicked his tail, "Acaciablossom come here."

Obediently the deputy appeared at her father's side, "Yes?"

Falconstar unsheathed his claws and raked them into the stone, satisfied at the loud shriek of claws against stone. "Add your claw mark."

Acaciablossom frowned, "But only leaders are supposed to leave their mark on the stone . . ." she meowed confusedly.

Falconstar nodded to the stone, "It's okay, do it Acaciablossom, please."

Acaciablossom stared at her father for a second before leaping up and raking her claws into the stone, leaving the form of an _A_ in the rock.

Falconstar smiled, "_A_ for Acaciablossom?"

His daughter grinned, "_A_ for _alive_."

Falconstar's smiled wobbled as he stared at his deputy and daughter. "_A_ for _alive _and _always_."

Acaciablossom's hard blue gaze faded, "SkyClan will always be alive."

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal perched on the slippery rocks outside of Falconstar's den and listened to the conversation between leader and deputy, father and daughter.

_They know,_ Violetpetal thought. _They know I killed Honeyleaf . . . but Adder never told me that Honeyleaf was a spy for him? Was I just dispatching her because she was being disloyal to him? Oh StarClan what have I done?_

"I'll discuss Emberpaw and Mosspaw with you later once I know more information," Acaciablossom was saying. Violetpetal drew in a sharp breath as she heard her pawsteps come closer to the mouth of the cave.

Turning on the slippery rocks, Violetpetal bounded away into the snow.

**R&R! Sorry it's late.**

**I added more choices to the poll btw and I think you can vote more than once sooo yeah!**

**If you haven't already could you please read my three season one-shots **_**Heroes, Blood Prints, **_**and **_**Frightened!**_

**Until next time!**

**~Stormyyy**


	12. Pawsteps

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** Thank you! And I know . . . my editor suggested Honeyleaf as being a spy, at first it was going to be Ravenpaw but then I was like "Noooo that wouldn't work" haha *gives cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** Yepperz I do! It's kind of a sad ending though . . . anyways . . . Yep **_**A **_**for alive for the time being. Here's your update! *throws cookie***

**Guest:**** Thank you! *gives cookie***

**ShadowClan7:**** Thanksss! *tosses a cookie***

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw sat and clawed the ground impatiently. "When is Falconstar going to come? For StarClan's sake it doesn't take that long to walk over to the Rockpile!" she exclaimed.

Mosspaw nodded, "Look here he comes now."

Emberpaw glanced over to see Falconstar approaching with Acaciablossom and Sunpelt on either side of him.

"Emberpaw! Mosspaw! I have heard much about you, welcome to SkyClan," Falconstar meowed.

_Do they always greet cats like that? It's so bloody formal! _Emberpaw thought.

"So, are we prisoners or are we free to go?" Mosspaw asked, cutting right to the chase.

Falconstar stared at them with his big amber eyes, "You are welcome always. Please feel free to help yourselves to anything we have to offer. And if you're wondering where Lightningstreak is, Emberpaw, he's out in the forest with Lunarwing."

"Figures," Emberpaw heard Acaciablossom mumble.

With that Falconstar flicked his tail and left, leaving Mosspaw, Emberpaw, and Acaciablossom sitting in an awkward silence.

Mosspaw rose to her paws, "Well, ah, I think I'm going to go to the apprentices' den. I think I heard some apprentices saying that's where they were going. Where's the apprentices' den, Acaciablossom . . .?"

"It's just over there," Acaciablossom flicked her tail to the right. "And the warriors den is the den at the top of the cliff if you decide to go up there."

Mosspaw dipped her head and bounded off.

"Have Lightningstreak and Lunarwing been hanging out a lot since you got back?" Emberpaw asked when Mosspaw was gone.

Acaciablossom stared at her for a long time before finally answering, "Yes. They have."

Emberpaw nodded somberly and sighed, "I never thought you belonged with my brother," Emberpaw meowed.

Acaciablossom shrugged, "I never belonged with Lightningstreak, that's true."

Emberpaw shook her head, "I was talking about Darkfeather. Darkfeather destroys everything he seems to touch. And from the looks, he has destroyed you, Acaciablossom."

Acaciablossom was on her paws in a flash, "Darkfeather. Has. Never. Hurt. Me." She spat furiously.

Emberpaw flattened her ears against her head and took a couple steps back; Acaciablossom was scaring her.

"Attack!"

Emberpaw shot her head up and stared wide-eyed at the top of the gorge.

Down, down, down came rogues of all sizes and pelt colors. Adder slid down onto a small ledge that jutted out about halfway down.

"Yes! SkyClan is mine!" he roared.

Emberpaw screeched and Acaciablossom didn't hesitate to shout, "Invaders! Protect the nursery and the elders den! Duskcloud get Mintleaf to the nursery and then help on the front line!"

Emberpaw shrunk down and watched as rogues jumped into the camp, yowling threats at their enemies.

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail followed the patrols from the Clans with heavy pawsteps. Her pads were cracked and her eyes stung from all the dust in the air, but that was common among the Clan cats now.

"We have to be close by now," Reedsplash mumbled.

"We might be I spotted some rocky ledges last night before the rest. That means we outta be there soon," Frozenpetal murmured.

"I just hope we aren't too late," Shimmersky mewed.

"Wait! What was that? I heard something!" Cloudfur of WindClan hissed.

"Cloudfur? Swanwing? Wolfheart! Fernleaf!? Is that really WindClan warriors I see?" the familiar voice of Lightningstreak called out.

"Lightningpaw?" Fernleaf meowed.

"It's Lightningstreak now, but yes it's me," the black and white tom emerged from the undergrowth with a black she-cat with a single white front paw by his side.

"Lightningstreak it's good to see you!" The Clan patrols surrounded the tom who seemed to be very popular amongst the Clans.

"Wait! I hear something!" Roaringriver of RiverClan called out.

All the cats quieted down and the clearing filled with the uneasy noise of fighting.

"It's coming from that direction!" Meadowlark of ShadowClan shouted and took off into the bushes.

Lunarwing and Lightningstreak took off as well, leaving Dawntail and the rest of the Clans to follow.

**Lunarwing's POV**

Lunarwing pounded through the forest, rushing past the Clan patrols with unmatched speed, even by WindClan.

Her home was in danger now. That meant everything. Everything.

_The rogues! They must have attacked before their new-leaf deadline. The cowards! _Lunarwing thought angrily.

Lunarwing slowed as she came to the edge of the gorge and looked down into the camp where her worst nightmare unfolded.

Down in the gorge rogues fought SkyClan who was greatly outnumbered.

With a loud battle cry, Lunarwing took off to save her home.

**That's all you're gonna get for now! **

**Sigh I'm just so excited to write all these stories I have planned, so this is what I plan to do:**

**First I shall finish this, and then I will finish **_**The Last Apprentice. **_

**After that I'm going to write either the Fourth and probably final Falling Wishes series book or I will write **_**What I've Done.**_

**Anyways, would you guys like to know the Summary I made for **_**What I've Done?**_** It's probably better than the one I have on my profile.**

**Also I made another account on FanFic with my best friends! Our author name is "Pebble-Leaf-Holly" I've already written/published our first story, **_**Moment In Time **_**and I would appreciate it if you could check it out please. (Btw I'm Leafstorm on our account)!**

**I think that's all for now, Soooo yeah! The ending will be in the next few chapters, and don't worry after the Epilogue I'm going to post an Author's Note chapter that will have all my story's info in it and stuff so yeah.**

**Goodbye for now! StarClan light your paths!**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	13. Battle Blood

**Cinderstar377:**** It's fine! Thanks for reviewing:) Glad your excited for the battle, it's going to be very . . . well I guess you'll find out! *gives cookie***

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** Thanks! We're very close to the end, here's the battle . . . *throws cookie***

**ShadowClan7:**** Here's your update! Hope you enjoy :D *tosses cookie***

**Guest:**** Enjoy! *throws cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** Yeah, this battle will be very bloody and ferocious; there will be losses on both sides . . .**

**You can thank One Direction for me updating. I was going to wait a day or two but since Live While We're Young came out today I decided to post a chapter in the midst of my happiness!**

**Without further ado . . . enjoy ~**

**Acaciablossom's POV**

Acaciablossom looked up to see Lunarwing being followed by warriors of every age!

_The Clans are here! We could win!_ Acaciablossom thought.

The white she-cat looked around and spotted Adder sitting on his ledge, watching the battle with a bloody smile.

Acaciablossom bunched her muscles and took off running. A pretty white she-cat came at her but Acaciablossom dived on the ground and slid under the rogue, raking her claws along the she-cat's belly as she slid.

The she-cat let out a shriek and collapsed on the ground in pain.

Acaciablossom turned to finish the she-cat off but in a lightning fast move Violetpetal stood over the rogue with her claws unsheathed and her eyes wide with an unreadable emotion.

Without wasting time Acaciablossom leaped forward onto the gorge rocks and grunted as she crashed against a ledge. With extreme effort she clawed her way up onto the ledge and started to continue her climb.

Again, she leaped and her claws scratched against the stone, finding very small, loose paw holds. Acaciablossom wailed and clawed furiously for a paw hold.

_It's useless! _She thought desperately.

Suddenly she was lifted into the air and dragged onto the ledge. Looking up she saw Lunarwing staring at her with friendship lingering in her gaze.

"We can beat Adder," Lunarwing whispered encouragingly.

Acaciablossom smiled weakly, "Only united with we defeat him. The Clans did it, we can to."

In one swift movement both sisters took off up the cliff, climbing side-by-side, one a white she-cat with a single black paw and the other a black she-cat with a single white paw.

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal stared down at her mother, speechless. _Now I have the upper-claw. Finally in my life _I_ can be in charge!_

"Violet . . ." Angel trailed off and stared sadly at her daughter.

Violetpetal backed away slowly and closed her eyes, blinking away the tears.

"Violet, please," her mother begged.

Taking in a sharp breath Violetpetal disappeared into the crowd of battling cats.

"Violetpetal!" she heard her mother scream.

_Wait a minute! Who's leading this attack? Where's dad . . .?_

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail raced down into the battle cats and immediately leaped onto the nearest rogue. _I may be a medicine cat but there is no time for peace at a time like this!_ She thought.

The rogue–which happened to be a scrawny gray tom with a dull, ragged pelt–turned to face Dawntail.

With confidence dwindling Dawntail hissed and lashed out furiously at the cat.

The rogue easily dodged and leaped straight at Dawntail's face, making the she-cat flinch and step back a few tail-lengths.

The gray tom smiled feverishly and leaped against for Dawntail but this time, he struck her eyes.

Blinded, Dawntail wailed in pain and lashed out blindly.

"Ouch! I thought we were on the same side?!" an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Who are you!?" Dawntail whimpered.

"I'm Petalrain of SkyClan."

"And the rogue I was fighting?" Dawntail asked uneasily.

"He's dead."

"What happened?"

"I caught him," Petalrain answered simply.

" . . . Wait watch out!" Petalrain shouted.

Dawntail felt jaws clamp around her throat and rip it to shreds.

Loud cries filled the air and Dawntail realized that it was her!

"Dawntail! Dawntail are you okay?" Petalrain whimpered.

Inky blackness filled Dawntail as she surrendered to its grasps.

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw ducked under the claws of a tabby she-cat. Using her WindClan-enhanced speed she moved like the wind; moving fast to the left, then the right, she charged the tabby she-cat and crashed into the she-cat head-on.

Suddenly her attacker was gone and Falconstar was standing over the tabby with a vicious snarl on his face. The rogue raked her claws down his muzzle but Falconstar tore out her throat before she could.

"You fool! Tangle was my mate!" a large black tom wailed and ran over to his fallen mate.

With fury in his eyes he leaped at Falconstar and raked his claws down the brown tom's sides.

Emberpaw raced forward to help Falconstar but two cats blocked her way, a big ugly tom that was missing one of his eyes and a small calico she-cat about the age of an apprentice.

Calculating fast Emberpaw leaped for the calico and smashed against the she-cat with so much force that Emberpaw was sure she must have cracked a rib or two.

The calico shoved hard and shocked Emberpaw by her strength!

Using the momentarily confusion the calico threw Emberpaw away, sending the she-cat slamming into the cliffs.

Emberpaw drew in several sharp, painful breathes of pain. She was right, three of her ribs were cracked from the force of the cliff and the collide with the rogue.

Taking a determined breath Emberpaw got to her paws and slowly padded towards the direction she saw Falconstar disappear in.

"Falconstar? Are you there?" Emberpaw called out weakly.

Then she saw him. The brown tom lying dead at the feet of the three rogues.

"Falconstar!" Emberpaw foolishly rushed forward to the feet of the rogues.

"Don't try to help your friend," The ugly tom sneered. "We've already taken his last three lives."

"You idiots! You stupid rogues!" Emberpaw leaped at them with her claws outstretched.

Easily she bowled them over. _Falconstar must have terribly weakened them! This is going to be easy!_

Focusing on the big black tom she raked her claws at him and nipped his ears.

Suddenly she felt her paws give way from behind her. _What the?_

Then her world turned dark as the ugly tom claws open her belly and the calico her throat.

_Great, killed by the rogues. I never wanted to go down like this, _Emberpaw thought.

With that she wheezed her last breath and stopped.

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'll update soon I promise!**

**R&R to much my day please!?**

**~Stormyyy**


	14. There Is No Hope

**ShadowClan7:**** I know right and thanks! And yes . . . I did make the cookies would you like another one? :D *gives a cookie***

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** I know! I'm going to miss Embers D: I know how you feel about battle scenes, I suck at them. Battle scenes and nine lives ceremonies are the hardest! *gives a cookie***

**Ginnystar:**** :) Emberpaw finally has found peace. She knows who her friends are. *throws a cookie***

**Cinderstar377:**** I know . . . but . . . you'll see them again before this books ends, promise ;) *tosses a cookie***

**DracoBlitzen:**** Here's your update! You'll see Emberpaw, Falconstar, and Dawntail again soon I promise! I can't believe you actually stayed up until one in the morning for my lousy excuse of writing! Thank you sooo much! Let me know when warriors fic gets posted, I'd love to read it! *tosses a cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** Yes . . . they're gone. But they're in StarClan at least. Thank you for your nice reviews! It's a very sad day but I promise you'll see them all again before this book ends. :D? *throws a cookie***

**Lunarwing's POV**

Lunarwing leaped the last rock and barreled into Adder and ripped her claws mercilessly down the tom's pelt.

Adder immediately went limp and Lunarwing stopped and blinked in surprise at how fast she had defeated the enemy she had been studying to kill all these moons.

Suddenly Adder surged up and crashed into Lunarwing, shoving her into the cliff wall.

Lunarwing shrieked as she was stabbed in one side with the sharp cliff rocks and clawed on the other side by Adder and dogteeth-enhanced claws.

Suddenly the pain stopped and Lunarwing hit the dirt with a grunt. Blinking hard she looked over to see Violetpetal and Acaciablossom locked in a bloody battle with Adder.

Violetpetal paused and rushed to Lunarwing's side.

"What?" Lunarwing asked in worry.

Violetpetal jerked her head and bounded over to the edge of the ledge with Lunarwing following.

Using her tail, Violetpetal pointed down into the clearing at the battling cats. Lunarwing squinted then saw what Violetpetal was showing her.

Dead lay Falconstar.

Dead lay Emberpaw.

Dead lay Dawntail.

Lunarwing let out a mournful wail at the same time a scream ripped across the clearing.

Lunarwing looked into the clearing to see Lightningstreak struggle to keep two rogues away from a screaming apprentice.

Violetpetal's tail-tip flicked across Lunarwing's face to get her attention. When Lunarwing looked at Violetpetal she saw the gray she-cat nod her head before returning to help Acaciablossom.

Without hesitating Lunarwing dived down back into the battle to rescue her love.

**Acaciablossom's POV**

Acaciablossom twisted her paw out of Adder's jaws and immediately rammed him the instant her paw was free. "Get out of my home you heartless snake!" Acaciablossom hissed.

"Get out of mine, Clan filth!" Adder snarled before ducking under Violetpetal's claws.

Moving fast as a snake Acaciablossom shot forward and latched her jaws onto Adder's front leg, then using it as a leverage she swung herself and slammed her body sideways into Adder's long legs, forcing him to collapse.

Doing just as she was supposed to Violetpetal sliced at his face with her deadly sharp claws.

Using the moment Acaciablossom pinned Adder and glared with hatred down into the monster's face.

Violetpetal stepped back with a shocked expression on her face.

"Dear Violet my daughter, why do you seem so shocked? You have dreamed of this day for moons," Adder sneered.

_Daughter? But I thought Violetpetal was just the abandoned kit of a rogue. Not Adder's! _Acaciablossom stared at her medicine cat in shock.

"Don't be surprised deputy. She has been my spy in your Clan for seasons. Who do you think killed Honeyleaf or Ravenpaw?" Adder asked in a voice full of raw cheerfulness.

Then, without wasting a second, Adder used the hesitation from Acaciablossom to shove upwards with his shoulders, sending her flailing through the air.

The evil tom grabbed the white she-cat with one black paw by the throat and dragged her body to the edge of the ledge.

"Have fun, deputy. It's a long drop down!" The brown tom exclaimed with uncontainable glee.

Violetpetal bounded forward, but she was too late. No one could help Acaciablossom. No one.

Acaciablossom's blue eyes filled with sanity and knowing for the first time since Darkfeather's death; she was utterly alone, and there was no one in the world that could do anything to help her now. Only when she was staring death in the face had she realized that.

"I'm sorry Adder," Acaciablossom murmured.

"What? Sorry? Stupid cat, your so close to being dead and you apologize? To _me_? _Why_?" he asked, totally shaken to the roots.

Acaciablossom used the moment to wrench her throat out of his grasp and rake her claws across his left ear and eye, "I'm sorry for what StarClan is going to do to you when you die! Your crimes will not be forgotten, you will be trialed and found greatly guilty, Adder. Your days of ruling are at an end. It's time for you to die!" Acaciablossom screamed.

Suddenly a large force crashed into Acaciablossom, and the SkyClan deputy was sent tumbling over the ledge.

Violetpetal watched in dismay as Acaciablossom crashed against the hard rocks and landed with a vibrating thud into the hard rock below.

It sent shiver down every cat's spin the last thing that ripped out of the she-cat's throat, "DARKFEATHER!"

Then the clearing was filled with the sound of hissing, growling, clawing, snarling, and pounding noise of cats' paws once more.

Violetpetal looked over to see who had ended her friend's life.

_This nightmare can't be happening! It's starting over!_

Because, dear reader, if you had looked over at Adder, you would have seen him raking his claws down Angel's throat.

Yes, that's right, you were not mistaken. Angel was Acaciablossom's killer and Adder was Angel's killer.

_The darkness is overwhelming._

**Yes . . . I know. But EVERY CHARACTER I KILL HAS ITS PURPOSE. Just trust me . . . anyways guys **IMPORTANT QUESTION****

**Which charrie do you think is more medicine cat like? Just as a reminder here are their descriptions.**

**Creek ~ a dark blue-gray tom with clear river blue eyes**

**Shimmer ~ glossy black she-cat with glowing amber eyes**

**Meh, let me know in the comments. Also I have finally decided which order the next books I will write/finish is going to come in, after I finish this Third book I will:**

**Write/finish **_**The Last Apprentice**_

**Write/finish **_**Fourth Falling Wishes Book**_

**Write/finish **_**What I've Done**_

**Write/finish **_**My Lullaby**_

**Write/finish **_**The Heart of Ice**_

**And once I get there (**_**if **_**I ever get there) I'll let you know what's next.**

**Also if you could please, please, please check out my other Fanfics, **_**The Last Apprentice, Heroes (part of my four seasons one-shot collection), Blood Prints (part of my four seasons one-shot collection), **_**and **_**Forgotten (part of my four seasons one-shot collection) **_**if you haven't already!**

**Reminder:**** I have two accounts, this one and another one I share with my friends. Author name: **_**Pebble-Leaf-Holly**_**. I've written a fanfic for us, called **_**Moment In Time**_** (one-shot). (I'm Leaf on the account btw. Check out the account and you will discover how insane I really am)!**

**Reminder:**** This Falling Wishes book, Book Three, is almost finished :D**

**R&R please, it would make my longggg boring day! All my reviews you guys are amazing!**

**~Stormyyy**


	15. Light of the Clans

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** I'm sorry D: But the purpose is vital, when the Fourth Book comes out Acaciablossom will be mentioned frequently throughout the story. *gives a cookie***

**SwiftStar1:**** I know but what goes around comes around *throws a cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** Yeah at first I had Angel dead but then I went back and read it and was like "Ohh I can use her!" :P Here's your update :D review if the suspense hasn't killed ya! *tosses a cookie***

**I decided to use Shimmer as the medicine cat because Creek's personality just wouldn't fit quite well since he's fierce and clever and Shimmer's bold and patience.**

**So anyways onward to the story ~**

**Lunarwing's POV**

Lunarwing raked her claws down a gray she-cat's side as she flashed by.

Hissing the rogue spun with blinding speed and lashed out her claws, scratching Lunarwing in the face. Countering Lunarwing swiped her claws to nick the she-cat's ear but gasped when her claws touched nothing.

The she-cat was missing one of her ears.

Using the hesitation the rogue smashed into Lunarwing and snarled before sinking her teeth into Lunarwing's throat and raking her claws down Lunarwing's belly.

Agony ripped through Lunarwing and she released a blood-curdling scream.

Suddenly the weight lifted as Lightningstreak barreled into the gray she-cat, sending her smashing against the rocks so hard Lunarwing could hear the satisfying crack of bones.

"Get out!" Lightningstreak screeched with such furry that the she-cat took off like a hare.

A pale brown she-cat appeared next to Lightningstreak, "What can I do to help?" she asked in a voice sounding of bell chimes.

Lunarwing was instantly jealous of her beauty.

"Fernleaf, I need you to find Swanwing, tell her to form a line with some other warriors and slowly start pushing the rogues back against the cliff wall," Lightningstreak instructed.

The WindClan she-cat nodded, "Of course, Lightningstreak," she meowed before dashing off in elegant bounds.

"Who's that?" Lunarwing asked with suspicion tinting her voice.

Lightningstreak flicked his tail, "There's no time for jealousy, Lunarwing. Come on! Violetpetal is alone up there!" he called.

Lunarwing launched herself back into the cascade.

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal glared at Adder and leaped at the devil when his back was turned.

Summoning all the bravery in her life she sunk her teeth into the back of Adder's neck.

Okay, it was a cowardly move, but it had been a long day.

Violetpetal groaned inwardly as she was banged against the ground. Adder stood over her, so close that Angel's blood was dripping off his teeth and onto Violetpetal.

Adder growled with a devilish grin and, using his teeth and claws, ripped Violetpetal's left ear.

The poor she-cat let out a loud, rusty and broken scream. The pain was so bad that even though she had unused vocal cords the searing pain forced her to scream.

Adder stared in shock, "But your vocal cords are broken!" he gnashed his teeth hard. "No matter, I'll break them again!" Adder growled.

Violetpetal thrashed hopelessly as Adder raked his long claws across her throat, leaving a deep, gushing wound.

"Violetpetal!" a familiar voice shouted.

Shade appeared, almost out of nowhere, grabbing Adder in his jaws and throwing his leader over the edge of the ledge.

_The sky, it's so pretty. I never noticed that before, I never opened my eyes and looked at the little things. Maybe if I had I would have seen the love in Shade's eyes as he helplessly beat me when I was a prisoner. I should have known, _Violetpetal blinked as her vision fuzzed.

"Violetpetal don't leave me! Speak to me, I heard you scream. I came, I promised I would protect you," Shade wailed, staring down at the broken medicine cat.

_He called me Violetpetal. My name is _Violetpetal._ I am not what the monster named me seasons ago. I am not Violet. I am Violetpetal, medicine cat of SkyClan, _Violetpetal thought.

"Please, stay," Shade had tears course down his face as he spoke.

Violetpetal's vision blurred more and she saw the form of Ravenpaw and small fluffy gray tom coming towards her.

"Ravenpaw?" Violetpetal recoiled mentally at the sound of her voice. It was surprisingly calm.

"Violetpetal! Don't go come back!" Shade's voice filled her ears.

Ravenpaw sat stared at Violetpetal, "The choice is yours. It is time for you to choose where you pawsteps go," he whispered.

Violetpetal felt strength course through her as she stood up and walked over to Ravenpaw and the tom-kit. "I want to go home. To StarClan. The seasons have been as kind as they could be to me, Ravenpaw. And I'm sorry for what I did to you. I regret it to my every breath."

Ravenpaw smiled at his friend, "You are alright. Meet Flightkit, do you recognize him?"

Violetpetal stared at the kit for few seconds before the truth hit her, "Your Falconstar and Bluepelt's son!"

The kit nodded, "I am. I want to go home too, Violetpetal. Will you come too?" he asked, staring at her with blue eyes, similar to his mother's.

"Violetpetal! Open your eyes! Talk to me, please!" Shade's voice screamed.

"I want to go home, please Ravenpaw. Take me home," Violetpetal pleaded.

The black tom nodded, and flicked his tail. Together he, Violetpetal, and Flightkit took off into the air.

Looking back Violetpetal saw her body lying on the ledge with Shade standing over it.

A dazzling light made Violetpetal squint, "Here's home, Violetpetal," Ravenpaw murmured before disappearing into the light.

Flightkit smiled with excitement, "So this is what StarClan's gate looks like! Only the pure in heart can pass through, let's go Violetpetal. We'll go together!" he murmured enthusiastically.

"Why are you being so friendly to me, Flightkit? We just met," Violetpetal asked, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Flightkit shrugged as if the answer was simple, "You took care of Wingkit after I died. Now it's my turn to return to the favor! I'll be your best friend, I watched you from StarClan and I know that we'll get along great!"

Bravely, Flightkit stepped forward and passed through the wall of StarClan with ease. Violetpetal lost sight of him as he entered the other side.

_Only the pure in heart can pass through,_ Violetpetal remembered.

Sucking in a deep breath the gray she-cat stepped forward and stepped into the light.

Violetpetal felt weightless and empty. Like the contents of her brain was being examined.

_StarClan leafs through your brain and your heart. They _know_ my story, _Violetpetal thought.

Suddenly her paws touched the cool grass of StarClan's plains. She had been accepted.

"Thank you."

**Lunarwing's POV**

Every cat saw Adder fall from the cliff. Every cat felt the thud as his body slammed against the ground. Every cat saw Violetpetal fall.

"Violetpetal answer me!" Shade's sob echoed around the silent clearing.

Slowly the rogues backed up willingly against the cliffs, surrendering now that their tyrant was dead.

"You killed him! Adder is dead!" a rogue proclaimed.

"We are free! He's gone!" They cried.

"Where are we going to go? We have no home but where we have been staying," a small wiry tom mewed.

Shade raised is head, his eyes were red from his tears and he padded over to the edge of the ledge. Sometimes, there was a time for mourning and a time to pick yourself back up again.

"Cats without a home. I know Adder was a tyrant, a dictator, and a very cruel cat. But he was our leader nonetheless; he's the cat who brought us together, maybe through lies and promises, but he still was the one who united us. I think it's time we return home, and _stay_ home. Perhaps we can live in peace with the Clans," Shade's wisdom settled down in each cat's mind.

"Cats of every Clan, I am sorry I threatened you. With your permission and forgiveness I would like to know if we, the outcasts, the rogues, the loners, the _kittypets_ could stay where our camp is and live. Survive even?" Shade asked.

Every Clanless cat nodded their agreement, whether old, small, muscular, or soft-pawed.

_Shade's right. Adder may have been the devil himself but he wasn't stupid. He united those cats, they are strong, smart, and deadly at the same time,_ Lunarwing thought.

Stepping forward Riverstorm, senior warrior of SkyClan nodded, "SkyClan forgives you. I forgive you," Riverstorm whispered.

Cats nodded in agreement and stepped back, revealing an opening for the rogues.

Shade slide down the hill and padded forward slowly, "Please, when there is a burial, for . . . Violetpetal," he choked for a second, "please let me know."

Then, slowly, the outcasts disappeared from sight, leaving over the rises.

"We'll be in touch! Beyond the old Twoleg Nest if you need us!" Shade called before turning and leaving with the rest.

"Who will lead SkyClan?" Wingkit whimpered as he tumbled out of the nursery.

Mournfully the Clan cats gathered around the bodies of Emberpaw, Adder, Dawntail, Acaciablossom, Falconstar, and Violetpetal.

"Lunarwing will," Sorrelfeather whispered; her eyes large with her ears behind her head as she stared at the black she-cat with a single white paw.

The rest of SkyClan stared at their medicine cat in confusion.

"The sky! Look at the sky!" Sorrelfeather murmured, staring wide-eyed.

Lunarwing raised her head to see the large last quarter moon in the sky. A single cloud littered the night sky, hanging just beside the moon, halfway into it, maybe the form of a wing.

"Lunarwing," Brokentooth breathed.

"Lunarwing will be the new leader of SkyClan," Lightshine whispered. "It makes sense, her father was the leader and her sister was the deputy."

"I'm going to go receive my nine lives, then we will honor the fallen," Lunarwing whispered. "ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan you are welcome to stay until the burial. You may take home Dawntail if you wish to mourn with her family though."

Dustypelt stared at his medicine cat's body, "Dawntail would like to be buried here; she loved the mountain flowers. Her family is dead, but she told me on the way here she could hear them talking as the breeze flowed through the hills."

**Nine lives ceremony next chapter, then the Epilogue, then prologue for the Fourth book, then author's note to all my reviewers :D!**

**I absolutely love Flightkit even though I just started his charrie. **

**Please review, the story is almost at its end!**

**~Stormyyy**


	16. Betrayal of the Nine

**SwiftStar1:**** Yeah, I'm sorry about Violetpetal, but . . . I guess what she chose was for the best. *tosses a cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** Thank you, and yes Violetpetal did but at least she can take care of Flightkit. And I liked Lunarstar's name too! I'm Soooo disappointed for this book to be ending and I'll miss all these charries, of course I'll mention them in the Fourth book but they won't be main characters. There'll be some new cats (no spoilers)'s children. *gives a cookie***

**Cinderstar377:**** Yeah . . . I'll never understand Angel's complex character even though I created her. I'll discover Angel's secrets one day hopefully. Thank you *throws a cookie***

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** Oh my gosh your right! Thank you so much for pointing that out, I went back and fixed it. Yeah I have another charrie in an unpublished story called Lightningclaw so the names get mixed up. Sorry for taking away Violetpetal, I promise no more deaths! (In this story anyways) here's the nine lives ceremony :D *gives a cookie***

**Mossleaf:**** Bout time, here's your update ;) *tosses cookie***

**Lunarwing's POV**

Timidly Lunarwing followed Sorrelfeather to the path to the Skyrock. Her pelt trembled as she grew more nervous with every pawstep she took.

As if sensing her nervousness Sorrelfeather looked back at her future leader, "It's alright, Lunarwing. StarClan believes in you and I do as well."

Lunarwing stared down at her paws. Shouldn't she be happy? Lightningstreak was alive and well. Mosspaw was recovered, found after the battle bloody and sore but alive. And last but not in any way the least, SkyClan was alive.

_But my sister is dead. My daddy is dead. I'm just alone, _Lunarwing thought sadly.

"We're here Lunarwing," Sorrelfeather murmured quietly. "Normally leaders would go to the Whispering Cave, but I think StarClan needs to be with you in the starlight tonight."

Hesitantly Lunarwing padded out onto the Skyrock which glowed dimly under the bright stars.

Settling down on her belly Lunarwing tucked her paws under her and waited for sleep to take its toll.

It wasn't long before Sorrelfeather drifted off with Lunarwing close behind.

Lunarwing awoke staring at a dazzling barrier alone. Nervously the she-cat glanced around. Behind here there was another barrier, but it was dark, ugly, and covered with thorns and brambles. _These are the barriers between StarClan and the Dark Forest,_ Lunarwing realized.

"Lunarwing!" a familiar voice called.

Lunarwing looked over to see Acaciablossom bounding towards here, "Lunarwing! I'm so glad you made it!" Acaciablossom smiled at her sister.

Lunarwing purred, "I know. I've come to receive my nine lives," she meowed proudly.

Acaciablossom's smile faltered, "Lunarwing you can't go into StarClan, come with me to the Dark Forest," Acaciablossom whispered urgently.

"What? Why?" Lunarwing asked.

Acaciablossom glanced around, "You are needed greatly. C'mon Lunarwing we'll only be a minute into the barrier and then right back out and to your nine lives ceremony!" Acaciablossom encouraged.

"Well . . ." Lunarwing paused.

"Stop Lunarwing," the commanding voice of Yellowfang filled Lunarwing's senses.

"Yellowfang!" both sisters exclaimed, one with a growl and another with surprise.

"Lunarwing do not cross into Dark Forest barriers, you will not come out if you go in," Yellowfang murmured.

"But Acaciablossom's already been in, it's safe," Lunarwing argued.

Yellowfang's teeth flashed, "That is not Acaciablossom," she snapped. "That is a mere image. The Dark Forest plays well, Lunarwing. It is up to SkyClan to play better."

Lunarwing stared at Acaciablossom as her sister's image shimmered before transforming into the form of a bulky brown tom with rippling muscles.

"Curse you Yellowfang; when will you learn to die and stay dead!?" the Dark Forest cat screeched.

Lunarwing backed up fearfully, "Pass through the gate, Lunarwing. You will be safe. Your ceremony waits," Yellowfang warned.

Obediently the black she-cat stepped into the bright light and seconds later appeared again on Skyrock. _What am I doing here again? _Lunarwing murmured.

Suddenly the stars swirled and spun until they circled Lunarwing with alarming speed.

Glancing over Lunarwing saw Sorrelfeather who was standing open-mouthed, watching the events closely.

"Welcome to StarClan, Lunarwing," Lunarwing looked to see her father standing before her, at the front of StarClan's ranks.

Lunarwing took a single great bound forward and buried her nose into her father's shoulder, "Daddy, I missed you so much. I don't think I can lead SkyClan by myself, please help me. Help me daddy!" Lunarwing wailed, tears coursing down her face.

Falconstar stared in sympathy, "I will always watch you, Lunarwing."

"Dry your tears now, I shall give you your first life," Falconstar instructed.

Lunarwing calmed down and touched noses with Falconstar.

"With this life I give you courage. May you use it to find the strength to fight any cat and win every battle, even when everything is against you," Falconstar whispered.

Lunarwing opened her mouth in a soundless cry of agony as the pain raced through her. Spasms shook her whole body and her legs trembled as the life coursed through her. "Don't fight it or your suffering will lengthen," Falconstar advised.

Lunarwing slowly took deep breaths as the pain died away and she scanned the crowd of StarClan to see who would give her the next life. _Where's Acaciablossom?_

Suddenly a lively white and ginger pelt bounding through the crowd. "Lunarwing!" Celandinepaw bounded to her friend.

"They call me Celandineleaf," she whispered proudly before growing serious once more and touching noses with Lunarwing.

"I spent lifetimes in that dreadful Labyrinth, alone, cold, and slowly going insane; but I still believed. With this life I give you hope. Use it to keep going even when all is lost," Celandineleaf murmured.

Lunarwing sighed in relief as the sense of security and hope filled her and settled in her soul.

Nodding and smiling Celandineleaf stepped back and blended into StarClan's ranks.

Lunarwing scanned the crowds, searching for her sister's face. Acaciablossom was nowhere to be seen, _she couldn't really be with the Dark Forest right? She was a good cat._

Lunarwing couldn't help but smile when Dawntail stepped forward from the ranks of StarClan. Lunarwing may have only known the ginger she-cat for a few minutes, but she was glad to fight alongside her.

Dawntail touched noses with Lunarwing and smiled, "With this life I give you loyalty. For loyalty is not only staying faithful; it is serving those who you love with trust and compassion."

Lunarwing gasped as the fiery sense of determination to protect her Clan rushed through her. Flinching and taking a few steps back the she-cat dropped onto three paws. Breathing hard she stared at Sorrelfeather and winced, "Lunarwing, you have to do this alone. I cannot help you, I am so sorry," the medicine cat whispered.

Dipping her head Dawntail turned to Sorrelfeather, "Dear medicine cat of SkyClan I ask you, please make sure my Clan is going to be okay. ThunderClan lacks a medicine cat now."

Sorrelfeather smiled at Dawntail, _they look like two best friends,_ Lunarwing thought. "Of course, Dawntail," Sorrelfeather mewed.

Relieved Dawntail dipped her head once more and stepped back.

Taking her place shortly after was Violetpetal, the gray she-cat looked bright and actually smiling for once in her short life.

Lunarwing stared at the former medicine cat apprentice with kindness brimming in her eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?" Violetpetal whispered.

Lunarwing and Sorrelfeather stared at the she-cat shocked, "What for, Violetpetal?"

Violetpetal hung her head, "I betrayed SkyClan a thousand times over. I told Adder everything, I _murdered_ Ravenpaw and Honeyleaf. I was ordered to kill Wingkit, I almost did . . ." Violetpetal trailed off with tears rolling down her face.

Lunarwing touched her nose to Violetpetal's head in a very leader-like gesture, "Violetpetal he had your _mother._ What you have done is behind you, the point is you admitted you were wrong. You repented and tried to fix things. You didn't blame anyone, you admitted to it without going back. Your crimes are surely forgotten and I only wish that you could have spoken when you were still alive, there was much you could have done."

Violetpetal smiled weakly at Lunarwing. "Violetpetal, SkyClan loves you. Little beauty you are a light to these cats, don't dampen your spirits, shine on," Sorrelfeather whispered.

Violetpetal stepped forward, "I have a gift to bestow to you then Lunarwing," she meowed before touching noses with the future leader of SkyClan. "With this life I give you freedom. Secrets, silence, and hopelessness are curses and I would wish these things on no one. I give you the freedom to choose your own path and change your future; do not be a dove with broken wings."

Spasms raked through Lunarwing and the she-cat collapsed onto the ground in pain. "Freedom comes with no price," Violetpetal whispered.

Violetpetal smiled weakly at Lunarwing and Sorrelfeather before padding back into the ranks of StarClan where she was waited for by Ravenpaw, Honeyleaf, and Flightkit.

Slowly Lunarwing stood with trembling limbs from exhaustion, _that was only my fourth life, will I be able to withstand all _nine?Lunarwing wondered.

Emberpaw stood in front of Lunarwing and the two friends embraced each other with happiness, "Emberpaw! It's been too long!" Lunarwing cried.

Emberpaw touched noses, "Indeed. Lunarwing SkyClan needs you now more than ever! With this life I give you mercy. Even if you know how much of a monster someone is they deserve mercy, everyone does. Your enemies know when they are beaten; there are times to just let them go."

Lunarwing sniffled as the spasms shook her body, not as strongly at the last ones had but strong enough.

"Be brave, Lunarwing, things are happening that you won't understand," Emberpaw whispered.

Before Lunarwing could ask what she meant Emberpaw went back towards the rest of the StarClan cats and a small fluffy gray kit took her place.

"Hello Lunarwing! I'm Flightkit, Wingkit's brother! I'm Violetpetal's new friend!" The kit exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"Greetings, Flightkit," Lunarwing purred.

Flightkit bounced forward and stood on his hind-legs as he touched noses with Lunarwing, "I know there are plenty of different things others could give you, but this is my life. With this life I give you brightness. Light up the dark spirits and shine like the sun. Glisten like the dew on the grass and awaken the happiness in cat's souls!" Flightkit meowed loudly.

Lunarwing smiled and a warm feeling settled inside her belly, there was no pain with this life.

Bouncing back Flightkit went to Violetpetal and sat at her paws.

Next Darkfeather stepped forward. The tom had changed since Lunarwing had last seen him; his fur was a little longer than when she had last seen him. Also his handsome features became very obvious to anyone who looked at him and his claws were long and dangerous looking. Now Darkfeather's muscles ripped through his pelt and his black fur shone like a thousand stars and his glittering emerald eyes flashed in the light as he stared at you. His appearance was simply breathtaking.

Lunarwing rushed forward to meet him and fresh tears rushed down from her eyes as she met her friend who she long thought was dead. "Darkpaw!" she gasped.

"Darkfeather."

Stepping back Darkfeather touched noses with Lunarwing, "With this life I give you love. I love Acaciablossom and I would die for her a thousand times over. My love for her has no end. Love is a passion that burns deep within. Love is fire, energy, and bravery. It is easy to hate but hard to love. Love your Clan, Lunarwing. Serve them to your last breath."

Lunarwing cried harder as Darkfeather bravery announced his love for Acaciablossom in front of all of StarClan.

The worst pain filled Lunarwing as deep love for her Clan and Lightningstreak surged forward, there was no mercy in love. It fueled her every move, it kept her going.

"Thank you, Darkfeather. Thank you."

The tom dipped his head and stood at the front line of StarClan, his glittering eyes making it hard to tell if he was watching you or something else.

_My eighth life, _Lunarwing thought.

Yellowfang came forward and flashed a toothy smile of encouragement before touching noses with Lunarwing, "With this life I give you wisdom and justice. You know what is right for SkyClan; judge every cat by their heart, not their actions. Lead your Clan not in a path of battle or a path of peace, but a path of balance."

Lunarwing nodded, "Yes Yellowfang," and this time Lunarwing was prepared as faint spasms shook through her and she relaxed.

_My ninth and final life, who will give it to me?_ Lunarwing wondered.

As if answering her question StarClan cats stepped aside and a white she-cat with a single black paw and bright blue eyes wadded through the crowd.

"Acaciablossom!" Lunarwing shouted, charging forward, away from Sorrelfeather and straight to her sister.

"Acaciablossom what happened!? Where were you?" Lunarwing cried.

Acaciablossom stared at her sister with wisdom in her eyes, "I was watching you, Lunarwing. I will always be watching."

Lunarwing wept on her sister's shoulder. Her twin was back; finally everything could go back to normal.

Acaciablossom touched noses with Lunarwing, "With this ninth and final life I give you nobility and a clear conscience. Lead your Clan with pride and cleverness, do not let pointless things cloud your choices."

Lunarwing smile at her sister as the feeling of pride rushed through her. _I will lead SkyClan. I will. _

Acaciablossom's voice echoed around the Skyrock, "Lunarwing, I, Acaciablossom, deputy of SkyClan name you Lunarstar, leader of SkyClan. May your Clan prosper under your leadership!"

StarClan erupted into cheers, "Lunarstar! Lunarstar! Lunarstar! Lunarstar!"

Lunarstar swelled with pride as StarClan cheered her name.

Dawntail stepped forward once the cheering had died down and spoke words of mystery, _"Children of lightning, beware the claws. Talons of evil, golden with deception; one will fall, one will fall, and two will rise. Death creeps in the ground, beware the bones of the fallen."_

Flightkit crouched against the ground with his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Dawntail what are you speaking about?" Violetpetal asked, wrapping her tail around Flightkit.

Dawntail stepped back and looked around in surprise, "I . . . I don't know. Something just came over me," she whispered.

"It's another prophecy? I thought there already was a prophecy!" Emberpaw murmured.

Dawntail narrowed her eyes and thought hard before exclaiming, "The other prophecy is fulfilled. _When unknown blood covers the sky a single burning ember will fall, causing lightning to crackle, the stars to unite, old enemies to rise, and the innocent to die."_

Acaciablossom stood with her pelt brushing Darkfeather's, "Well unknown blood of the rogues covered SkyClan until we beat them. A single burning ember . . ."

"Is me when I died," Emberpaw meowed.

"And Lightningstreak is devastated that you died, he's changed, he's crackled," Lunarstar mewed.

"But what about the last part, _'The stars to unite, old enemies to rise, and the innocent to die'_? What does that mean?" Dawntail wondered.

Sorrelfeather stared at the ground before murmuring, "_If the stars unite, their enemies will rise, and the innocent will die. Children of lightning, beware the claws. Talons of evil, golden with deception; one will fall, two will rise. Death creeps in the ground, beware the bones of the fallen."_

Acaciablossom sighed, "The children of lightning, Lightningstreak. Something will happen to them. I know that it will. This prophecy is about Lunarwing's kits!"

Lunarstar hissed and stepped back, "I didn't ask for this! Don't allow this prophecy, stop it! You are StarClan I know you can, don't act powerless, _do _something!" she screeched.

"StarClan cannot help you, Lunarstar stop this. Much we will watch of SkyClan always. It is up to your children to decide their fates and create their paths," Falconstar said.

Lunarstar glared, "Is this betrayal of StarClan. You can do something yet you refuse!" she exclaimed.

"We will be here for you, Lunarstar. You walk alongside StarClan now," Acaciablossom whispered.

Lunarstar flew awake on the Skyrock. She blinked and saw StarClan cats, with Acaciablossom staring at her, then she blinked again and StarClan was gone.

Sorrelfeather stretched and got to her paws. "Lunarstar, we must return home."

Narrowing her eyes Lunarstar nodded and padded numbly after Sorrelfeather, "They betrayed me Sorrelfeather. They can stop whatever is coming but they choose not to!" Lunarstar hissed.

Sorrelfeather stared at her leader with sympathy, "I understand, Lunarstar. But please do not hold it against them."

_I don't know if I can do that, Sorrelfeather._

**xxxxxxxxxxLaterxxxxxxxxxx**

Lunarstar stood on the Rockpile and stared down at the Clans. "I am Lunarstar; leader of SkyClan, daughter of Falconstar and Bluepelt, sister to Acaciablossom, Wingkit, and Flightkit."

"Lunarstar! Lunarstar! Lunarstar!" The Clans cheered. Savoring the moment, Lunarstar closed her eyes and let the happiness sink down into her. Her father always told her to appreciate the little things the most.

"Before moonhigh I must appoint a new deputy of SkyClan, as tradition of our ancestors. I, Lunarstar, leader of SkyClan say these words before the body of Acaciablossom, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Brightmask will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

The shocked ginger she-cat stepped forward and dipped her head to Lunarstar, "I will do my best to serve SkyClan," she promised.

Lunarstar nodded and joined in with the chanting, "Brightmask! Brightmask!"

"SkyClan will survive! SkyClan will thrive and continue on! Only united can these things be done! We will prosper!" Lunarstar shouted over the cheering.

_SkyClan may be strong, but when it comes time for the burial, a lot of hearts will be broken._

**Yeaaah! Another chapter up! I'm happy happy happy! Yaaaay I gots a 93% on my math quiz (which is pretty good for me)!**

**R&R to make my day even better!**

**~Stormyyy**


	17. Burial

**SwiftStar1:**** Don't worry, Lunarstar won't stay mad . . . forever. *gives a cookie***

**Leopard Malika and Marilee:**** Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! That was the best review I have ever read! Your review made me smile until my face hurt! *tosses a cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** I have bonded with them too, and it was very hard to write this chapter because you won't hear from these charries that much after this chapter. And thanks, the cookie is homemade! Have another one *throws a cookie***

**Cinderstar377:**** Thanks ^_^ and I did do better! *gives a cookie***

**ShadowClan7:**** Thanks :D *tosses a cookie***

**Lunarstar's POV**

The burial was beautiful. Lunarstar had chosen a spot on a small hill that she and Acaciablossom had played at as kits.

The hill was littered with tall flowers and a small grove of shady oaks. Acaciablossom would have loved it here; it was the last place she and Darkfeather had both been alive together.

Under the protection of the oaks lay Acaciablossom's, Violetpetal's, Emberpaw's, Dawntail's, Falconstar's, and even Adder's bodies.

"Emberpaw belonged under the open skies. I think she would have wanted to be buried here, she never really had a home. Your friendship is what kept her strong," Lightningstreak had said.

Lunarstar had been feeling utterly broken the past few days. First, StarClan was going to allow her kits to be cursed. Second, there was a burial of her close friends that she was to speak at. Third, Lightningstreak had decided to leave and return to WindClan.

"You know I love you Lunarstar, but I have duties to my Clan to perform. I'm sorry and I wish I could stay; you know you could always come to WindClan with me?" Lightningstreak murmured.

"My Clan needs me, now more than ever," Lunarstar had answered.

Now here she stood in from of every member of SkyClan, the patrols of ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, and a large group of rogues who were now being led by Shade.

"Before I begin, is there any cat that has something to say?" Lunarstar asked.

Surprisingly, Fawnpaw limped forward; the young apprentice had twisted her back paw permanently in the fight with the rogues when she got caught outside of the nursery. "I have something I must say," Fawnpaw meowed boldly.

Lunarstar smiled at the blind she-cat, "Speak young one, you have our ears and attention."

Fawnpaw smiled weakly, "These past few days I have felt that StarClan is trying to tell me something and I think I have realized what it is. Dawntail died in the battle with the rogues, leaving ThunderClan medicine cat-less. StarClan has told me that I must join ThunderClan as their medicine cat, and I request permission to join, Dustypelt."

The brown ThunderClan tom dipped his head, "If all is well with Lunarstar, I will say yes and a huge thank you from ThunderClan."

Lunarstar bent down and looked at her apprentice in her blind milky white eyes, "Is this what you want? Are you sure?"

"I am sure," Fawnpaw whispered.

"Then you may go, and StarClan light your path."

The apprentice blinked in relief and worked her way over to the ThunderClan cats, settling down next to Dustypelt.

"Fawnpaw!" Shimmerpaw's choked mew burst through the crowd.

Lunarstar watched as Creekpaw bounded over to his sister and tackled her in a very sibling-like manner. Shimmerpaw bounded over and joined her siblings so they could mourn together.

Lunarstar cleared her throat, "Cats of all kinds. We all gather today to honor the fallen. Whether mysterious, murderous, friendly, or courageous these cats gave their lives for what they believed."

"I invite anyone to come up and speak for whomever they wish," Lunarstar managed a wobbly smile.

Lunarstar nodded to indicate that she would willingly go first, "Acaciablossom was my sister. She would die for her Clan in a heartbeat. Even though her duties to her Clan took anyway everything she wanted yet she still came back. She was a brilliant cat and a wonderful sister and I loved her very much."

Tears rolled down her face and touched the grass as Lunarstar padded back into the crowd.

Who came forward next? Lightningstreak.

Lightningstreak padded forward and stared at the ground before speaking, "Emberpaw was my sister as was Darkfeather my brother. I lost them both to these battles and I never really told them how much I needed them. Darkfeather . . . he never really belonged and . . . I treated him like he didn't. Emberpaw never really had a friend and I wasn't there for her when she needed one. But now they rest in StarClan where they will always belong. Emberpaw, Darkfeather, I'm sorry."

With that the black and white tom padded back into the crowd with his ears and tail lowered.

Lunarstar's heart went out to him as he left the burial ceremony in despair.

Mosspaw was next to come up.

"In RiverClan I was taught that friendship is pointless because friends only let you down," Mosspaw began, "But they were wrong. Emberpaw and I hated each other when we first met and still we weren't the best of friends when we returned to SkyClan but we were there for each other. I hadn't known what a friend was until I met Emberpaw. She taught me that a true friend is someone who will be there for you; when we escaped the tunnels, Emberpaw could have left me behind . . . but she didn't. She trusted me."

Mosspaw looked at Emberpaw's body under the tree, "So, Emberpaw, thank you. Thank you for befriending this coward dry-paw from RiverClan."

The tortoiseshell sighed quietly and walked over to the rest of the RiverClan cats and sat down by herself.

Next Shade came forward; the tom's eyes were wide with realization that Violetpetal was really gone. So many things had happened in the past few days, even for the rogues. They had to adjust to living a peaceful life where they didn't have to worry about being killed each day. Now Shade ruled them, and was doing well at his new job; the rogues were thriving.

"Violetpetal was amazingly brave. No one will ever be as brave as her. She lied okay? Maybe she did what does it matter? In the end she chose the right thing. Violetpetal was pushed around, spit on, and bullied by her own friends but still she . . . surprised us all. Violetpetal if you're listening, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I love you," Shade whispered them padded over to Violetpetal's body and sat down.

Lunarstar watched calmly as most of SkyClan cats came up to speak for Falconstar.

"He gave his everything for his Clan," Lightshine had said.

"There's nothing he wouldn't have done to protect us," another meowed.

Even one admitted, "He led SkyClan with courage."

Lunarstar was filled with sadness as she remembered how good a leader Falconstar had been.

Dawntail had many speakers as well, though the medicine cat was spoken about through all the Clans. She must have been pretty popular amongst most cats.

Lastly was the most unexpected speaker.

A black she-cat slunk up and stood at the front of the crowd. "No one has spoken for Night's leader. So she will. Adder was good leader; he knew what he was doing. Battle blood may have been his passion but Adder wasn't a fool. He walked the path of shadows and death but he was wise. If he walked the path of brightness," Night shuddered at those words, ". . . then he could have saved many lives. In the end, Adder was wrong; the path he walked was dark."

Silently the she-cat slithered back into the crowd and disappeared among the shadows.

Lunarstar padded forward slowly and nodded, "May we now bury these courageous cats among the stars."

Positioning herself, Lunarstar gently took Acaciablossom by the scruff and set her down in the ground.

Looking over she watched Shade, Night, Sorrelfeather, Mosspaw, and Lightningstreak do the same to Violetpetal's, Adder's, Falconstar's, Dawntail's, and Emberpaw's bodies.

Slowly Lunarstar started to push dirt over Acaciablossom's body until her sister was gone from sight. Permanently.

Like she said, the funeral had been beautiful.

Gently each cat had stepped forward and placed a small violet on every grave.

"Here lie five brave cats. Some of them chose the wrong path, others chose to stand where they're friends were. They will always be remembered, their story will be passed on in each and every Clan. May they rest in the stars forever," Lunarstar whispered, ending the ceremony.

And with that every cat nodded and they all turned to go back home.

_The Light of the Clans is blinding._

**All that's left is the Epilogue, Prologue for the Fourth Book, then an Author's Note :D**

**Thanks for all your nice reviews throughout this series; I'm going to miss all these charries.**

**Please let me know who your favorite character was throughout the series and what was your favorite chapter in each book? **

**And yes, if you read this before I went and changed it, Shimmerpaw was going to go to ThunderClan at first but it was changed to Fawnpaw, also I have added to the Prophecy in the last chapter (its just a tiny change but still . . . it's an important change).**

**R&R my lovely ducklings **

**~Stormyyy**


	18. Epilogue

**Cinderstar377:**** Awww thank you :D This was for sure one of my favorite chapters to write so far! *gives a cookie***

**Leopard Malika Marley Marilee:**** Your welcome and thank you for reading :) I'm glad this lightened up your morning! Thanks for enjoying these books and I'm super excited for the Fourth book ^_^! *tosses a cookie* **

**ShadowClan7:**** :( I will too *throws cookie***

**Guys I changed the prophecy in case you didn't hear. It's a very small change so here's the new prophecy:**

"_Children of lightning, beware the claws. Talons of evil, golden with deception; one will fall, one will die, and two will rise. Death creeps in the ground and the dark caves, beware the bones of the fallen."_

**And also Fawnpaw will be going to ThunderClan, not Shimmerpaw like I originally wrote. **

**Thank you for sticking through this series, and now without further ado, the chapter you've been waiting for ~! **

**Xxxxxxx**_** Five Moons after the Battle xxxxxxX**_

**Lunarstar's POV**

Lunarstar screeched and raked her claws blindly through the air. Outside the rest of the Clan sat in the steamy summer heat.

"Calm down Lunarstar," Wingpaw instructed gently.

Lunarstar stared at the medicine cat apprentice and nodded. After Violetpetal had died Wingpaw (Wingkit then) had decided to follow in his friend's pawsteps and become a medicine cat apprentice.

"Here's a stick I found, biting on it will help," Sorrelfeather mewed, passing a stick into Lunarstar's jaws.

The leader of SkyClan gripped the stick in her jaws and winced, sinking her teeth into the hard wood.

"Place a paw on her belly, do you feel the spasms?" Sorrelfeather asked Wingpaw.

The brown and white tom gently placed his paw onto Lunarstar's belly, "Here come the first one?" he announced, sounding unsure.

Sorrelfeather smiled reassuringly as the first kit, a brown-and-white tabby she-cat slid out. Placing it at Wingpaw's paws she nodded, "Nip it open and start licking the kits fur the wrong way to warm it up."

Wingpaw nodded and nipped open the sac and started licking the mewling kits fur as fast as he could.

"Here comes the second one!"

Sorrelfeather took the next kit, a dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes. She nipped open the kitting sac and immediately got to work washing the kit.

Wingpaw placed his paw on Lunarstar's stomach, "Two more Sorrelfeather . . . I think."

Sorrelfeather placed her tail on her apprentice's shoulder, "I trust you, Wingpaw. You can have the next kit okay?" she asked.

Lunarstar screamed and the stick snapped in her jaws.

Two more kits slid out, twins if you may say. A dark ginger she-cat and a ginger tom with white paws, tail-tip, and throat.

Wingpaw nipped open the kitting sacs and started washing them.

"What will you name them?" Sorrelfeather asked cheerfully.

Lunarstar stared at each kit in turn, she swepted her tail around them to pull her kits closer. "The dark brown tom with the black stripes will be Rowankit."

"And the two twins, the tom will be Pouncekit and the she-cat will be Redkit," Lunarstar touched noses with each of the twins before looking at the last kit.

"Lastly, the brown-and-white she-cat will be Fawnkit," Lunarstar smiled, obviously pleased with the names she chose.

"Beautiful names for beautiful kits," Wingpaw murmured.

"If only Lightningstreak could see them now," Lunarstar sighed.

Violetpetal put her tail on Lunarstar's shoulders, "Do not worry about him, Lunarstar. Your Clan needs you here with them."

Lunarstar nodded, "StarClan will not toss my kits into despair," she mewed firmly.

"StarClan controls everything," Wingpaw stated. "There is nothing they cannot do. They would protect the Clans even if it meant destroying themselves. Do not lose your faith, Lunarstar. Do not lose your faith."

_The hope of SkyClan has just been born._

**THE END.**

**Stay tune! I'm going to try and get the Prologue and Author's Note up today or tomorrow. My reviewers are so amazing :) **

**What sounds like a good title for the last book? (It will have spaces in title)**

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Hope**

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Underneath**

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Courage**

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Killers**

**Also I'm thinking about deleting **_**The Last Apprentice**_**, it's not like I'm tiring of writing it it's just gonna take a while to finish and that means a lot of my stories are going to be slowed down . . . what should I do?  
**

**R&R please please please?**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	19. Book Four Sneak Peek

**Read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter when you're done please! :)**

**Unidentified POV**

"They've been born. We must stop them at any cost! Do you understand?" a mottle brown she-cat snarled.

"I am trying, Sparrowfeather! I am limited to what I can do, StarClan's barriers are getting harder and harder to avoid!" Snowflame exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You should be ashamed to sell yourself as such a weakling," Sparrowfeather said scornfully.

Snowflame sighed and dipped his head. "Good. You may return to your normal duties and if you start slacking again I won't have any pity."

Snowflame stood and backed away before whipping around and diving into a dark tunnel. _Your regretting your choice now aren't you Emberpaw?_

**~PAGE BREAK~**

"We can't let the Dark Forest get away with what they're doing!" Emberpaw snarled, slamming her paw into the dusty dirt.

Acaciablossom, Emberpaw, and Flightkit were all gathered next to a small pool with stones surrounding the edge and reeds surrounding everything. Even the weather was in their favor as thick mist and haze washed through the clearing, shading it well from unwanted eyes.

"I understand, Emberpaw but we must think strategy before we rush into something," Acaciablossom mewed calmly.

Emberpaw shook her head, "You heard Lunarstar, she'll be furious if we even think about harming her kits. That means StarClan will have to do this ourselves."

Flightkit spoke up from the circle of cats, "The prophecy is set, there is nothing we can do now. Lunarstar will understand."

Just then the reeds trembled from beside the small pool and Violetpetal's head peered through, "You called me, yes?"

Acaciablossom flicked her tail, "Did you bring everyone I asked?"

Violetpetal nodded and padded through the reeds, behind her came Celandineleaf, Darkfeather, and Brookpaw (who had been absent at Lunarstar's nine lives ceremony).

"Listen, SkyClan is in danger and my sister is too stubborn to open her eyes and see that!" Acaciablossom murmured.

Violetpetal nodded, "I agree. There's going to have to be a sacrifice from one of us. Someone has to return to the tunnels and help them! They're so young still . . ."

"I'll go," Darkfeather nodded.

"No you won't!" Acaciablossom argued.

"I know you love Darkfeather, Acaciablossom but someone has got to go," Emberpaw snapped.

"Relax, I'll go," Brookpaw smiled weakly.

"None of you are going! The Dark Forest will easily recognize you. I'm going and that's final!" Flightkit shouted (squeaked) over the noise.

"You're a kit," Darkfeather stated flatly.

"I'll get along with them better, I'm their age. Plus all of you have already gotten to live! I never got to experience life!" Flightkit mewed lamely.

Silence filled the clearing as they all considered this.

"He's right," Violetpetal nodded, satisfied.

"He. Is. A. _Kit!_" Emberpaw spat, "It's too dangerous!"

"But the Place of No Stars already knows what you all look like and they know your personalities and what to expect but I have lived behind these gates my whole life! Let me try!" Flightkit begged.

"We'll cast stones to decide, just like the Ancients did before us," Acaciablossom whispered. She came forward and drew a line in the dirt with her claw, "The left side is for those who vote for Flightkit to 'Stay' and the right side is for those who are voting Flightkit to 'Go'," Acaciablossom hurried and placed some stones in front of the line.

"I'll start," Violetpetal mewed before padding forward and pushing her stone to the 'Go' side.

Next Brookpaw and Emberpaw padded forward at the same time and pushed their stones to the 'Stay' side.

Flightkit bounded forward with gleaming eyes and pushed his stone to the 'Go' side with Celandineleaf's stone right behind his.

Acaciablossom padded forward with Darkfeather at her side. If they both voted 'Stay' then Flightkit wouldn't go but if one of them voted 'Go' then he'd go to SkyClan.

Darkfeather pushed his stone to the 'Stay' side.

Acaciablossom hesitated then shot Darkfeather a smirk before shoving hers to the 'Go' side.

Flightkit and Violetpetal both let out squeals of joy when they studied the stones.

_Eventually all light shines through darkness._

**Sneak peek at the new book! It will start in SkyClan for chapter one ;D be sure to check out the AN after this chapter! **

**Oh yeah and seriously I'm thinking about deleting **_**The Last Apprentice**_**. **

**P.S. all reviews will be answered in A/N.**

**And it wouldn't hurt to check out the A/N there's some pretty important (kinda) information in there!**

**Thank you! R&R lovely ducklings**

**~Stormyyy**


	20. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story! *gives thousands of cookies to everyone!*

Also I do need a _few_ Dark Forest names to use, I'll give you credit for them when they show up in the story as well!

Also the fourth book should be up sometime this week, I'm just not sure because of school but I'll try hard!

For _The Last Apprentice_ (for all of you who read it) I'm going to keep it up for a little while longer, maybe update it. I'll try and figure out what to do about it.

**A good writer always writes what they want to write cause if they don't then there is no fun in it!"** -Unknown

P.S. Still need opinions for fourth book's title, here's your choices again if you forgot: (it will have spaces in the letters)

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Hope**

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Courage**

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Underneath**

**Falling Wishes: Book Four: Killers**

And if anyone wants me to PM them when Book Four is out just let me know in your review and I will try my best to!

To every reviewer for this book here is a something for each of you:

**Fallingrose:**Thank you for reviewing this story through these series! Your reviews were always so nice and cheerful! I hope you'll stay for the fourth book!

**Leopard Malika Marley Marilee:**Your reviews always brightened my day and put a smile on my face! Thank you for all your epic reviews and I hope to read more of them when the fourth book comes :)

**PhantomWynd:**I know you haven't reviewed in a while but I hope you read the fourth book! :D You're read at warrior names and always so nice in your reviews!

**SwiftStar1:**You always reviewed nice things and gave great suggestions! Thank you so much!

**ShadowClan7:**I'm so excited for the fourth book! I hope you read it, you're always so enthusiastic in your reviews :D

**Cinderstar377:** Thank you :-) I hope you enjoyed these books! I'm sooooo excited for the fourth book and I hope you are too!

**DracoBlitzen:** Thank you for your awesome reviews! I hope your writing comes alone okay!

**GinnyStar:** Thank you for the great reviews :) Hope you'll like book four!

**Gingersplash of Time:** :D I can't wait for you to read the fourth book! Hope you will!

**Cocobean4ever:** :) I'm so excited for you to read the fourth book! I hope you'll check it out!

**I'm so excited! Thank you for reading this series and I really hope you liked it!**

**StarClan light your paths!**

**-Stormfeather of IceClan**


End file.
